Corazón de hierro
by giselsan
Summary: Después de perder todo, incluyendo a su familia, tweek tweak pide ayuda a las autoridades para que su caso no quede inmune. Sin embargo, una asociación poderosa y corrupta estaba detras de todo, y su problema jamás fue resuelto. Con el pasar de los años, tweek sólo tenía algo en mente, vengarse, hacer justicia con su mano, y hacer pagar a los responsables de su sufrimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Las luces de colores iluminaban toda la pista en donde se encontraban bailando los stripers, todos estos haciéndo movimientos bastante eroticos y provocativos con sus perfectos cuerpos, y seduciendo al público hasta con la mirada.

El erotico show era presenciado únicamente por personas con cargos importantes y adineradas, ya que no cualquiera podía ingresar a tan prestigioso club, sólo estos tenían consedido el pase.

Algunos sentados en su mesa mientras observaban a los bailarines y otros pidiendo alcohol frente a la barra, el ambiente no era desastroso ni mucho menos corriente, después de todo sabían mantener su faceta de hombres educados y maduros, aunque claro, si les provocaba tener un momento caliente con alguno de los sexis bailarines los obtenían sin ningún problema.

La música se detuvo y los stripers dejaron de bailar, dando por finalizado su número, estos regresaron a sus camerinos atravesando al delgada tela detrás de ellos.

En el momento que todos los bailares entraron a sus respectivos cuartos, uno de ellos se quedó varios segundos afuera y observo de reojo las demás puertas de sus compañeros, después se adentro a la habitación.

Las habitaciones eran elegantes y el delicioso aroma a rosas del perfume se esparcia en el aire dando un ambiente mucho más relajante. La cama era grande, de hecho demasiado para una sola persona, así que era claro que los stripers recibirían visita en cualquier momento.

Pero ese no era el caso del castaño, quien ahora se veía detenidamente en el espejo con una expresión seria. Las fracciones del bailarín eran hermosas, su cabello un poco largo con un largo fleco que tapaba su ojo y el traje revelador que llevaba puesto, lo hacían verse simplemente irresistible.

Segundos después alguien abre la puerta de su habitación y este se voltea a ver, un hombre alto pelinegro y con barba cerraba la puerta tras de él y le sonreía con lujuria, sus ojos también mostraban deseo.

-Precioso... -dijo el hombre acercándose a él.

-Señor Andrew.

-No es necesario que me digas señor, ¿ya te lo había dicho antes recuerdas?

-... Si, Disculpa.

-No te preocupes... Es imposible que me enoje contigo - sonrio este, dirigiendo sus manos hasta la cintura del castaño y atrayendolo más a su cuerpo.

Esa acción hizo que el joven bajara su mirada y respirara un poco hondo.

-Enserio amo tu olor... - comentó olfateando su cuello.

Al castaño se le puso la piel de gallina y sintió asco, asi que cuando el hombre busco lamerlo se alejo rápidamente de él, sentándose en una silla frente al espejo y disimulando que se quitaba su maquillaje.

El mayor resoplo algo aburrido, pero luego sonrio con coquetería.

-Ya llevas más de una semana trabajando en mi club, Antonio... Y sabes que te deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Bailas de maravilla y tu cuerpo es... Simplemente maravilloso... - observo con deseo.

-Gracias - sonrio antonio con una sonrisita juguetona, luego vio el rostro de su jefe en el espejo y noto su expresión más sería.

-Eres muy diferente a mis demás empleados... Desde el primer momento lo supe.

-...

-... Es únicamente por esa razón que no te he forzado a hacer nada que no quieras, aunque te quiera en mi cama en este justo momento.

-No... Yo sólo bailo, y eso era lo único que pedías según el anuncio que vi. Bailarines stripers... No prostitutos... - comentó el castaño sin temor alguno.

El hombre río.

-Si... Eso dice el anuncio... - dijo con tranquilidad.

-... ¿Entonces porque quieres que hagamos otra cosa al llegar a este lugar?

-... Porque ustedes los extranjeros, son muy atractivos, y algunos demasiado inocentes, me gusta usarlos - expresó con burla.

-... Pero los estás engañando, ninguno de ellos vino a prostituirse - dijo Antonio, volteandose a verlo.

-Dime una cosa... Antonio... Desde que llegaste a este club, ¿te la has pasado mal? ¿Te he tratado de forma grosera o te he faltado el respeto?

-No... Nunca.

-Exactamente... Así que agradece la suerte que tienes.

-... Pero... Nos tienes encerrados en este club, somos prácticamente como tus prisioneros.

El hombre dejó de sonreír y sujeto el mentón del castaño, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Precioso... Mejor deja de quejarte y sonríe para mí. Te estoy dando una mejor vida a la que seguramente tenías en tu país. Eres mi preferído, y no quiero castigarte, así que portate bien ¿si?

-... Si, perdón, no volverá a suceder... - aseguró.

-Así me gusta bebé...

-...

El pelinegro acercó más su rostro al de este y le habló bastante cerca de sus labios.

-... Y otra cosa... Quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi compañero, así que ve haciendote la idea de que en algún momento... Querré hacerte mio... - aviso con una voz seductora.

El bailarín no dijo nada.

-... Joder que estas bueno, no puedo esperar a sentirte... -dijo el hombre, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y caminando hasta la puerta-... Si quieres descansa, lo has hecho muy bien hoy...

-... Si... Gracias... - le sonrio.

-Buenas noches precioso.

-Buenas noches guapo, descansa...

Apenas el hombre salió de la habitación, la sonrisa del castaño desapareció por completo y se limpio la mejilla con su mano, sintiéndo un profundo asco hacia su jefe y soltando un suspiro frustrado, odiaba tener que pasar por todo esto.

-Ngh, ni en un millón de años me acostaria contigo... hijo de perra... -susurro para si mismo con odio, viendo su cara de fastidio en el espejo.

Luego de eso, Antonio camino Hasta el lujoso baño que se hallaba en su habitación y se empezó a quitar su traje, dejándolo caer al suelo y quedando así totalmente desnudo. Sin embargo antes de entrar a la bañera se vio en el grande espejo frente a él, y levantando la mano hasta su cabeza este jalo de su cabello hasta quitarse lo que parecía ser una peluca.

Mostrando ahora unos rebeldes y rubios cabellos, este sacudió un poco su cabeza y suspiro agotado, luego dejo caer la peluca al suelo y se metió a la bañera. Sumergiendo su blanco cuerpo en el agua y mirando el techo con seriedad, esperaba que muy pronto su sacrificio diera buenos resultados.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, un joven chico de origen puerto riqueño esperaba con temor a su primer cliente. Desgraciadamente le había gustado a uno de los clientes del club y ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Sería obligado a acostarse con este, de lo contrario, recibiría su castigo. Lo Sabía porque uno de los empleados más antiguos de ahí le dio esa información, por lo que también le recomendó portarse de forma linda con el cliente, y complacerlo en todo.

Pero el no estaba preparado, tampoco quería que su primera vez fuera así, con un complemento desconocido, estaba aterrado y sobre todo nervioso.

Y

-Esto es una pesadilla... Q-Quiero regresar a casa, Ngh.

Varios golpes a la puerta lo hicieron sobre saltarse, seguramente tratándose de su cliente.

-No... No... - negó preocupado.

Sin esperar a que el joven striper abriera, un hombre castaño y mucho mayor que el se adentro a la habitación. Por su expresión se podía notar las ganas que le tenía al chico desde que lo vio bailar en la tarima.

-Hola hermoso... - hablo el hombre, cerrando la puerta con seguro y caminando hasta el.

El chico sólo evitó la mirada de este y retrocedió un poco hacia atrás hasta pegar su espalda a la pared, quedando así completamente acorralado. En sus ojos se podía ver el temor y los nervios hacia el hombre.

-Oh vamos... No seas tan tímido, te prometo que te voy a hacer sentir bien... - sonrio lujurioso, acariciandole la mejilla con suavidad y luego sujetandole la cintura con algo de brusquedad.

-N-No... No quiero... - dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos con miedo.

-No seas tan exagerado, no soy un monstruo ni nada por el estilo... Además no deberías de tener esa actitud de negación, yo estoy pagando por ti, así que quiero que seas más lindo y atrevido conmigo esta ¿bien?

-No... Yo... Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en hacer esto.

-Se perfectamente que no estabas de acuerdo como muchos de tus compañeros... Pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, lo único que quiero es poseerte, nada más.

El hombre dejó de hablar y comenzó a besarle el cuello con necesidad, la piel del joven era bastante suave y eso sólo lo encendía más. Pero el otro sólo ponía resistencia y buscaba alejarlo de su cuerpo, eso lo enojo de inmediato.

-Tsk, ¡maldita sea, no te resistas! ¡no quiero que lo hagas¡ ¿me entiendes? - ordenó frustrado.

-N-Ngh, ¡no! ¡no quiero hacer nada contigo! - lo encaro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y acaso crees que te dejaré así como así? ¿Crees que tienes la opción de decidir si quieres o no quieres acostarte conmigo? No seas tan ingenuo... Acá no tienes derecho a nada.

-Váyase por favor.

-... Eso no va a ser posible.

-Señor por favor...

-No me iré hasta obtener lo que quiero, así que mejor ve cambiando esa ridícula actitud y ve abriendo las piernas para mi, pedazo de zorra.

Como el hombre era más fuerte lo sujeto de los hombros y lo arrojó a la cama de forma brusca, luego se empezó a quitar el cinturón mientras se colocaba encima de este y evitaba qué se escapara.

-¡No! ¡Déjeme! - gritaba el chico.

-No lo haré, no hasta lograr hacerte mio ¿entiendes?

-¡Ugh! ¡No! ¡Quitese de encima! ¡Quitese!

Logrando darle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, el hombre se queja del dolor y el chico debajo de él aprovecha para escapar.

-Tu... Hijo de... Ughh.

-No me obligarán a hacer algo que no quiero, necesito salir de acá como sea, no lo soporto más - dijo este saliendo de la habitación, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver al dueño del bar y a otros dos sujetos de seguridad a su lado.

-... Esa actitud tuya merece un castigo... - hablo andrew con voz seria, dándole una señal a sus hombres para que sujetarán al pobre chico a la fuerza.

-¡Ugh! ¡N-No! ¿Que van a hacerme? - pregunto nervioso.

-Lo que se merecen los empleados desobedientes como tu... Rápido, llevenlo a mi habitación especial.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, mientras los otros dos obedecían a la orden de su jefe e ignoraban los gritos desesperados del chico.

Esos gritos no pasaron desapercibido para los demás bailarines del club, quienes algo temorosos se asomaron por la puerta de sus habitaciones en en el momento que se llevaron al chico.

-¿Que le van a hacer? - pregunto un chico preocupado, de apariencia notablemente Latina.

Los demás sólo siguieron haciendo comentarios, suponiendo lo que le harían al joven extranjero y que tan grave sería.

El castaño, también había escuchado los gritos aterrados del chico y al igual que sus compañeros salió de su habitación por curiosidad. Este ya con su pijama puesta, una camisa grande y shorts cortos, escuchaba atento los comentarios y bajo su mirada serio.

-Mejor regresemos a nuestras habitaciones antes de que el jefe nos vea, no vaya a querer castigarnos también por andar de curiosos - hablo un pelinegro con nervios y los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

-Chicos, esperen... - habló Antonio acercándose a estos.

Los Morenos fijaron su mirada en el castaño.

-¿Si? Habla rápido, no queremos que nos vean.

-Ninguno de ustedes a sido... castigo... Supongo.

-No, hemos hecho todo lo posible para no hacer molestar a nuestros clientes o a nuestro jefe - habló uno de ellos.

-... Aún así no están cómodos haciendo lo que hacen ¿verdad?

Por la mirada decaida y triste de algunos, Antonio supo que estaba en lo correcto.

-... Nosotros vinimos a este país para ser grandes bailarines, no para que vendieran nuestros cuerpos. Fuimos engañados, por supuesto que no estamos cómodos.

-¿Pero que otra cosa podemos hacer? , si nos resistimos nos irá muy mal, y no nos dejan salir a ninguna parte, esto es una maldita cárcel... - dijo el otro bailarín con frustración.

-Si... Somos prisioneros en este asqueroso lugar, pero tengan por seguro... Que muy pronto vamos a ser libres... - aseguró el castaño, viéndolos a todos con una expresión decidida.

-... ¿Que te hace pensar que podremos salir de aquí? El lugar está demasiado asegurado.

-Confíen en mis palabras por favor...

-Pero... No comprendo, ¿como estas tan seguro de eso? Por más encantado que este el dueño contigo, dudo que nos deje ir sólo porque se lo pidas.

-Si... Es verdad, ese hombre es un monstruo - concordo el otro con su compañero.

-Eso lose muy bien... Pero el esta cometiendo un delito, y debe pagar por eso.

La frialdad con lo que dijo eso sorprendió un poco a los bailarines.

-Regresemos a nuestras habitaciones... - dijo el castaño caminando Hasta su habitación.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y se encerraron antes de que alguien más los viera. Sin embargo todo había sido grabado por la cámara de seguridad.

Antonio se sentó en la silla frente al espejo y luego se agacho para revisar uno de los cajones de la mesa, dentro había todo tipo de perfumes, juguetes sexuales y hasta preservativos. En eso saco lo que parecía ser un pequeño aparato de comunicación y lo sacó con cuidado, sujetando también en eso una toalla para cubrir su mano, de levantó de la silla y camino hacia el baño.

El baño era el único lugar en donde no habían cámaras de seguridad, así que aprovecho para usar su teléfono, el cual había escondido muy bien desde el día que llegó.

-Kenny...

-¿Como va todo? - contestó el rubio de inmediato.

-Hasta el momento todo bien, pero aún necesito información.

-¿El objetivo no era simplemente acabar con este tipo? Llevas más de una semana en el club y ya te tiene confianza, podrías aprovechar.

-Si, pero este lugar está lleno de cámaras de vigilancia y además está asegurado por todas partes.

-... Bueno, en eso caso sólo debes entrar al cuarto de vigilancia antes de actuar. Yo te sugiero que uses tus habilidades para lograrlo, de lo contrario nunca saldrás de ahí.

-Ngh, no, lo que menos quiero es pasar un día mas en este lugar.

-Entonces hazme caso.

-Lo haré cuando logre obtener la información que necesito... Luego de eso lo haré pagar.

-¿Y que más has averiguado? Aparte de tenerlos encerrados en ese club y obligarlos a prostituirse ¿has descubierto alguna otra cosa?

-Si... a parte de tener secuestrados a sus empleados, los maltrata cuando se niegan a prestar su servicio sexual. No les permite quejarse ni nada... Estos pobres chicos están viviendo un infierno Kenny.

-Que hijo de puta...

-Es el mucho peor que eso... Es una basura de persona, y cada día que pasa lo detesto más... - dijo con rabia.

-Te entiendo, pero tienes que seguir fingiendo tweek... Recuerda que no puedes generarle sospechas.

-Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo... El está muy encantado con "Antonio"

-Pues procura que sea así hasta el día que decidas hacerle frente ¿esta bien?

-... No me queda de otra... -volteo sus ojos aburrido.

-Tranquilo... Lo más complicado era que te ganaras su confianza, y lo lograste de inmediato.

-No fue tan difícil la verdad... Pero se que esta esperando muy ansiosamente a que me acueste con el en algún momento.

-¿Y lo harás?

-Que asco ¡no!

Kenny rio.

-Pero le haré creer que muy pronto querré acostarme con el...

-Y ese día le harás frente.

-Exactamente...

-Bien... Sígueme informando cada día por si descubres algo más, yo seguiré averiguando por mi parte.

-Esta bien... Te hablo luego.

-Ok... Adiós.

Después de colgar la llamada, tweek volvió a cubrir su teléfono con la toalla y regresó a la habitación, guardando cuidadosamente el aparato en el cajón sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Era más de Media noche y el castaño se encontraba pensativo en su cama, quería obtener la información que necesitaba lo más rápido posible. Quería saber quienes eran los demás involucrados en la tragedia que sucedió hace seis años.

Este salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio entrar a andrew a su habitación, extrañandose un poco de que volviera tan pronto.

-¿Has descansado? - pregunto el hombre.

-... Si... ¿Porque? ¿Quieres que regrese a la pista para maravillar a todos con mi baile? - dijo el castaño, sonriendo con picardia.

El pelinegro se le quedó viendo algo serio.

-... ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-¿Como? - parpadeo sin entender.

-Los vi por la cámara de vigilancia ¿que tanto hablabas con los demás bailarines?

-... Bueno... Nos fue imposible no escuchar los gritos desesperados de ese chico nuevo... Por eso salimos un momento de nuestras habitaciones...

-... Ese maldito muchacho puerto riqueño se estaba resistiendo a estar con uno de mis mejores clientes. Por eso lo castigue.

-...

-Pero aún no me contestas de que mierda estában hablando... Sabes perfectamente que odio las quejas y los chismes.

-No... Sólo... Estábamos comentando sobre que le harían a ese pobre chico... Nada más.

-No quiero que se anden secreteando cosas... Es mas, ni siquiera quiero que platiquen entre ustedes.

-¿Que? Pero si no tiene nada de malo.

-¡Acá las reglas las pongo yo! ¡Tu sólo obedece carajo! - grito este.

-...

-... Ya te lo dije antes precioso... No quisiera castigarte... Pero si te portas mal... No me dejas otra opción.

-... Muy bien... No hablaré con nadie a partir de ahora, pero... Cuando me gritas así, y me prohibes hacer cada cosa que se te plazca... Pierdo un poco el deseo hacia ti.

-... ¿Que quieres decir?

El castaño lo vio varios segundos en silencio y se incorporo de la cama, bajandose del colchón y caminando hasta el, este subió ambas manos hasta los hombros del más alto y lo acaricio un poco.

-... ¿Te gusta regañarme?... Eso me hace sentir mal... - hablo Antonio con voz provocativa, muy cerca de los labios del otro.

-...

-Me gustas más cuando... Me tratas bien, me consientes... -Decía el atractivo chico acariciando ahora su cuello.

Andrew respiro hondo y sintió al ambiente acalorado, algo curioso ya que en la habitación había aire acondicionado, pero el ardiente castaño lograba encenderlo con facilidad.

-No te enojes conmigo... ¿Si? - pidió con falsa tristeza, acariciandole el pecho y provocandolo más.

-Precioso...

-¿Mm?

-No estoy enojado contigo... - dijo, sujetando las caderas del castaño.

-¿Entonces porque me gritas?

-Es que no me gusta que estén hablando sobre mi a mis espaldas...

-No estábamos hablando mal de ti... Tranquilo... -le acaricio la mejilla - pensé que confiabas más en mi.

-Perdón... No se que me paso... No quería gritarte.

-... Te perdono -sonrio coqueto.

El hombre también sonrio y bajo sus manos hasta el redondo trasero de Antonio, apretandolo un poco y deseando arrancarle ese mini short que cargaba puesto.

El castaño bajo su mirada y cerró sus ojos jadeante.

-Dejame hacerte mio bebé... -dijo el hombre besando su cuello, pero el castaño sólo río y luego se separo de este, dandose la vuelta y sonriendo de lado.

-Ah, ah... ¿Me dejarás hablar con mis compañeros sin que te enojes más?

-... Está bien, puedes hablar con ellos cuando gustes.

-... Mucho mejor... ¿Ves? Ese es el andrew que me fascina... El que muy pronto... Podrá sentirme como tanto lo desea - hablo con coquetería, picandole un ojo y regresando a su cama.

-Muy pronto - río - ¿y eso cuando será eso, travieso?

-... No seas impaciente - sonrio con travesura, mientras se recostaba de lado en la cama y se acariciaba descaradamente la pierna- qué lo bueno se hace esperar...

-Pero ya te he esperado mucho... Cada día estas mas provocativo y no se cuanto mas pueda soportar - dijo algo desesperado al verlo en esa pose.

-... Ya se que te he hecho esperar mucho, pero es que primero quería... Sentirme totalmente atraído por ti.

-¿Y ya sientes aunque sea un poco de atracción hacia mi?

-... Si.

-Es bueno saberlo... Espero que ese pronto, sea en pocos días - dijo ansioso.

-Claro que si...

-Por cierto... Sólo lo para que lo sepas, mañana será un día diferente acá en el club...

-Mm... ¿Puedo saber porque?

-... Van a venir unos compañeros muy importantes, mis socios, para ser especifico, y quiero que tu seas mi acompañante durante toda la reunión... - informo algo serio.

-Tus socios ¿eh?

-Si... Quiero lucirte frente a ellos, precioso... - sonrio.

-Bueno... Es un honor, no se que decir.

-No tienes que decir nada, los chicos atractivos como tu no tienen la necesidad de hacerlo... Sólo ponte más hermoso, si es posible, para mañana ¿ok?

-Ok... -sonrio coqueto.

Cuando el hombre salió de la habitación, tweek resoplo cansado y sintió alivio de que por fin iba a poder acercarse a esos socios de pacotilla, era una buena oportunidad para conseguir la información que necesitaba.

Luego de eso, tweek salió de la habitación y camino hasta el cuarto del bailarín que había sido maltratado horas antes. al tocar la puerta no recibió respuesta de este, pero siguió insistiendo hasta que escucho la voz temerosa del chico.

-¿Q-Quién es?

-No tengas miedo... Soy Antonio, uno de tus compañeros.

-... ¿Y que es lo que quieres?

-Hablar contigo...

-...

-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mi.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso y tweek pensó en regresar a su habitación, pero en eso el chico se decidió a abrir.

-Pasa... - dijo el joven sin dejar ver su rostro.

El castaño se adentro a la habitación de su compañero y luego se volteo a verlo, por sus ojos rojizos he hinchados era claro que había estado llorando a mares.

-Siento mucho lo que te paso...

-... Yo lo sentí mas.

-... ¿Que te hicieron? No quisiste tener Sexo con el cliente ¿verdad?

-No... Por eso me castigaron... El jefe, el lo hizo con sus propias manos. Me obligó a desnudarme, y luego... Luego me dio de latigazos en todo el cuerpo... Aún arde - dijo adolorido.

-... Jesús... - soltó este, cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo para calmarse. Ese maldito de Andrew era el peor de los bastardos.

-No quiero tener Sexo con un desconocido... Aunque vuelvan a castigarme, n-nunca lo hare - habló frustrado y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-... Eres virgen ¿no es asi?

-... Si... Es por eso que se me hace muchísimo más difícil.

-Te entiendo, y tienes todo el derecho de decidir con quien te quieres acostar.

-Sii, y nunca será con alguien de este maldito club, Ngh, ¡nunca!

El joven empezó a sollozar y se sentó en borde de la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y sintiendo una gran tristeza.

-... ¿Como te llamas?

-Snif... Luis.

-... Escuchame Luis... Te prometo que toda esta Maldita pesadilla va a terminar...

-... ¿Y como sabes eso? Snif.

-... Sólo lose... Confía en mi palabra.

-Pero... Tu también eres una víctima de ese monstruo.

-No te preocupes... El no es más que un maldito cobarde, no le tengo miedo.

-Pues deberías...

\- Pronto alguien le dará una dura lección... Y tendrá el castigo que tanto se merece.

-... Yo sólo me arrepiento totalmente del día que elegí venir a este maldito país, ugh...

-No digas eso... Sólo tuviste mala suerte, fuiste engañado por un sujeto que sólo buscaba a jóvenes inocentes del extranjero, para prostituirlos... Pero esto no se va a quedar así, eso juralo - hablo serio.

-Eres muy valiente... Al decir todas esas cosas.

-Tu eres valiente al soportar todo esto.

-No tengo escapatoria...

-Si la tienes... Dentro de poco, ya verás que si.

-Eso espero... Eso espero -dijo el joven esperanzado.

El castaño sólo siguió brindándole palabras de apoyo al joven hasta lograr calmarlo. Y rato después regresó a su habitación para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, el club se encontraba completamente sólo, no habían clientes, y por primera vez en meses los bailarines podían tener un respiro.

En la habitación, "Antonio" arreglaba su cabello y se maquillaba un poco. Este vestía una camisa formal manga larga con cuello abierto y pantalones ajustados, también usaba unos botines negros y se veía con una sonrisa pícara en el espejo.

Su jefe no tardo en entrar a la habitación y silvo al verlo, el castaño sin duda Lucía perfecto con cualquier ropa.

-¿Estas listo, precioso?

Como respuesta, este sólo se levanto de la silla y acerco a el, dándole una mirada seductora y acariciandole El pecho mientras salía de la habitación.

El hombre sólo sonrio algo divertido y sin apartar la mirada de su retaguardia camino detrás de él.

La reunión sería en la sala principal del club, ahí habían varias mesas y una elegante fuente que daba más ambiente al lugar, cerca también una barra con un barista preparado para servir copas de vino.

La iluminación era clara, esta vez no había necesidad de apagar todas las luces y dejar que los reflectores de colores animarán la sala, esta vez era una reunión elegante de socios, no un día cualquiera en el club.

-Ahí están... Vamos... - dijo Andrew al ver a sus socios agrupados en la sala.

El castaño los vio de lejos y su expresión se puso más sería, pero sin dejarse intimidar por su compañía fue a darles una cálida bienvenida. Sonriendo tranquilo camino junto al pelinegro para conocer a sus queridos socios.

-Pensé que no vendrían todos - Rio el dueño del bar, mientras saludaba a cada uno con la mano.

-¿Y porque rechazar tan amable invitación... andrew? - sonrio un hombre pelirrojo.

-Sii, también nos gusta divertirnos de vez en cuando - habló el otro con cabello de igual color.

El castaño los veía en silencio.

-... Te veo muy bien acompañado Andrew - sonrio el mayor de los socios, quien a simple vista podía llegar a intimidar bastante.

El pelinegro sonrio victorioso y abrazo la cintura de Antonio, dejándoles apreciar más a tan atractivo joven.

-Asi es... Está preciosura me acompaña desde hace ya un par de semanas.

Todos tenían su atención sobre el castaño y este les sonrio.

-Es un placer...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

-... Antonio - habló en un tono seductor que los hizo tensarse un poco.

-Wow... Estás increíble Antonio, ojalá y tu jefe me permita disfrutar de tu compañía... - dijo uno de los socios ganándose la mirada sería del pelinegro.

-Nisiquiera lo piensen... Está belleza es sólo para mí, nadie más puede ponerle un dedo encima.

-Está bien, tranquilo - rio en respuesta.

-No seas tan celoso... - sonrio el castaño acariciando su mejilla, fijando nuevamente su mirada en los socios. Era ahora o nunca -... Me gustaría conocerlos... Uno por uno... - dijo pícaro.

-Claro... ¿Porque no? - contestó el hombre pelirrojo con una sonrisa animada - yo primero.

-... Está bien, pero no se quieran pasar de listos - hablo el pelinegro celoso, soltando la cintura de este, y dejandolo saludar a sus socios.

-Soy skeeter... Un placer... - se presento el pelirrojo.

Antonio sólo sonrio amable y dejó que este besara su mano.

-El placer es mío... Skeeter.

-¿Sabes? Yo no tengo un club en el que puedas bailar, pero tengo un bar en donde te la puedes pasar muy bien de vez en cuando.

-Que interesante... Pero aquí estoy bien, muchas gracias.

-Tu te lo pierdes... -sonrio.

Antonio siguió caminando y vio al otro hombre pelirrojo.

-Scott tenorman... Dueño de uno de los mejores restaurantes que puede haber en la ciudad, Un gusto.

-¿Un restaurante? Que delicia... - sonrio coqueto- ¿alguna receta secreta que haga tan especial tu comida?

Scott rio.

-Si... Un secreto familiar, pero no te lo puedo decir hermosura.

-Mmm... No hay problema - le sonrio y siguió caminando, encontrándose ahora con un hombre alto y castaño.

El hombre se veía serio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de deseo al verlo.

-Daniel small... Jefe de policía.

-Que sorpresa... También hay alguien con autoridad entre todos ustedes, un gusto señor... - le guiño un ojo y camino Hasta el otro hombre -¿Y usted?

-... Sólo dime eddie... - le sonrio el hombre con cabello negro y canoso.

-Genial, eddie...

-Soy abogado.

-Super... -sonrio.

El último, pero no menos importante socio, observo detenidamente al castaño frente a él y sonrio de medio lado. Este era un hombre alto y algo robusto, pero Antonio sólo lo veía con su sonrisa de picardia.

-... Sin duda eres el chico más sensual que he visto - comentó el hombre sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Me alaga... Señor...

-Satan... Sólo Satan...

-... Gran nombre... ¿No me dirá a que se dedica?

Este empezó a soltar varias carcajadas y lo vio sonriente.

-Soy un sujeto poderoso... Es lo único que diré.

-... Muy bien, tampoco estoy acá para interrogarlo... - dijo el castaño, sonriendole al hombre frente a él y regresando al lado de su jefe.

-¿Que te parecieron mis socios, muñeco? - pregunto este, sujetandolo nuevamente de la cintura para atraerlo hacia el.

-... Son hombres bastante exitosos... - dijo.

Los socios sólo sonrieron por la respuesta del castaño y luego siguieron platicado entre sí, luego caminaron hacia la barra para pedir una copa de vino.

Los minutos pasaron de forma rápida y Antonio seguía al lado de Andrew a cada momento. Tweek maldecia por lo bajo a su maldito y exageradamente posesivo jefe, este no lo dejaba siquiera estar a solas con alguno de los socios, pero al menos ya había obtenido algo de información importante.

-¿Es idea mía o no le quitas la mirada de encima a satan? - pregunto el hombre celoso.

-... No es que lo que piensas.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Porque no me dijo a que se dedicaba?

-Es un hombre algo extraño, ¿pero que más da? Eso a ti no te debe de importar.

-... Si... Tienes razón.

-... Sólo yo debo importarte.

-...

-Soy dueño de un increíble y prestigioso club, puedo ofrecerte lo que sea...

-¿Incluso mi libertad?

-... Ya veremos preciosura, ya veremos - dijo entre risas, claramente ya algo ebrio, pues se había bebido unas cuentas copas.

El castaño volteo un poco sus ojos y lo vio con más seriedad.

-Andrew...

-¿Si? - pregunto con el rostro ruborizado.

-... ¿Porque decidiste construir el club, precisamente en esta zona de la ciudad?

-¿Porque? Pff, pues porque quería construirlo aquí como fuera, hay mucha demanda, así que tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible para lograr ganar este territorio.

-... Yo... Bueno... No te lo comente antes, pero un familiar mio vivió en Esta ciudad por varios años, y me dijo que justamente en donde Está ubicado este club, antes había una Cafetería...

El hombre dejó de reír a lo tonto y lo vio serio, aunque igual algo mareado.

-Si... Está en lo correcto, hace cinco años... Qué mande a derrumbar esa cafetería de porquería... - habló sin sentimiento alguno.

Tweek sintió su sangre hervir, pero siguió preguntando.

-... ¿Como? ¿Acaso la cafetería no tenía dueños?

-... Si... Los tenía, pero se murieron... Así que aproveche esa gran oportunidad para empezar a construir este maravilloso club.

-¿Qué les sucedió?...

-¿Ah?

-¿A los dueños de la cafetería? ¿Como murieron?

-... Los mande a matar - confesó ebrio.

-...

-Quise comprarles su maldito negocio, pero se negaron... noo tuve otra opción.

-... ¿Sólo tu tomaste la decisión de matarlos?

El hombre rio.

-No... Mira precioso, todos esos hombres que ves ahí... - los señaló con su copa ya vacía - aprobaron esa decisión para ayudarme a construir este club, todos... Son responsables de que esas malditas personas ahora estén bajo tierra.

-Ya vengo.

El castaño se alejo de prisa y camino dirección al baño.

-¡Hey! - grito el pelinegro ebrio, mientras busco otra copa para beber.

Al entrar al baño, tweek empezó a respirar profundo y busco calmarse, después de escuchar la confesión de Andrew su corazón se detuvo y sintió unas terribles ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo completamente muerto.

Su teoría era real, no sólo el estuvo involucrado en la muerte de sus padres, también sus socios. Esos asquerosos bastardos.

-Ngh... -apretó sus dientes frustrado-... Se que también escuchaste eso kenny, así que ya tome una decisión... Está misma noche... Caerá Andrew - aseguró enojado, hablándole directamente al pequeño micrófono que cargaba bajo su camisa.

Más tarde, la reunión finalmente se dio por terminada. Los socios se despidieron de Andrew y Antonio, este último despidiéndose con una sonrisa medio forzada. El pelinegro ahora tenía una fuerte jaqueca y se quejaba de dolor, Así que el castaño de mala gana tuvo que llevarlo hasta su habitación.

Horas después, Andrew empezó a despertar y vio extrañado la habitación, su cabeza aún dolía un poco y se sentía confundido.

-Ughh... - se quejo de dolor.

-¿Como te sientes? - pregunto Antonio de repente, sobresaltandolo.

-Ah, ¿q-que hago en tu habitación?

-... Tomaste demasiado... Tuve que traerte hasta acá, ya que no supe en donde quedaba tu habitación... -explicó cruzado de brazos.

-... Ya veo... Joder, qué dolor de cabeza.

-Se te pasará... Sólo sigue descansando.

-... Si, lo haré... Pero mejor voy a mi habitación.

-Te acompaño.

Andrew se levantó como pudo de la cama y después salió de la habitación, Antonio lo acompaño en todo el camino y al llegar a un pasillo vio dos puertas, el hombre abrio la segunda puerta con su llave.

-¿Esto también es una habitación? - pregunto curioso.

-No... Es mi oficina.

-Ohh...

-Bueno, ya sabes donde queda mi habitación, precioso... Ahora voy a dormir un buen rato... - le sonrio con cansancio.

-Me parece bien... Ahora podré venir más tarde para acá.

-... ¿Qué dijiste?

-... A la media noche... Cuando ya te sientas mejor... Quiero que me hagas el amor...

El hombre se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrio.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Muy en serio... - dijo en todo seductor - esta misma noche... Te quiero dentro.

Esa palabras excitaron más al hombre.

-... Te haré el amor como tanto lo mereces bebé... Yo también deseo estar dentro de ti.

-Nhnn... Bien... - gimió - esperame en tu oficina a la media noche.

-¿En mi Oficina?

-Si...

-¿Y porque en mi oficina? - pregunto algo confuso.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo con alguien en el escritorio? - pregunto travieso.

-... No, pero me gusta la idea - sonrio.

-Será divertido... Y excitante.

-Imagino que si bebé... Y más al imaginarme que lo hago contigo... - dijo con deseo, acercándose a el y sujetandole la cintura.

En un rápido movimiento el hombre lo pego más su cuerpo y soltó un ligero ronco excitado.

-Lo sientes ¿verdad? Si sólo con tus palabras me pones asi de duro, piensa cuando ya estes entregándote a mi.

Antonio sonrio y después se alejo.

-Si estás muy duro... - dijo, viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa excitada - pero ahora debes descansar... Así que tranquilo, más tarde podrás calmar esa ereccion cuando estés dentro de mi.

El castaño guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

-Uff... No puedo esperar... - dijo acalorado, mientras lo veía alejarse y bajar la escaleras.

La expresión del castaño mientras se dirigía a su habitación era seria y de frialdad. Asco, era lo único que sentía hacia el hombre que acabó con parte de su vida, y sólo en cuestión de horas, su preciado club se iría al carajo.

Más tarde, al llegar la media noche, "Antonio" se aplicaba solamente un poco de rubor en el rostro frente al espejo. Después se levantó de la silla y observo todo su cuerpo, vestido apenas con un revelador traje de correas color vino, al igual que unas botas largas negras.

Estaba listo, sin embargo antes de ver a ver a Andrew tenía que hacer algo.

Saliendo de la habitación, el castaño camino directo hacia el cuarto de las cámaras de seguridad. Quiso entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, en eso maldició por lo bajo.

-Vaya... Pero que sorpresa - habló el empleado encargado de esa habitación, alertando al castaño quien se volteo a verlo - ¿que hace una belleza como tu en este lugar, e intentando entrar a mi cuarto?

Este se quedó serio y no respondió.

El hombre sonrio de forma pervertida y empezó a comérselo con la mirada.

-¿Venias a divertirte un rato o que? - pregunto el más alto, buscando manosear al castaño.

Cosa que tweek no permitió, apenas lo vio acercarse peligrosamente a él, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz.

-A-Aghh, ¿¡estas loco!? - se quejo de dolor, buscando sacarse su pistola del cinturón.

Pero el castaño actuó más rápido y colocándose detrás de este lo comenzó a ahorcar con sus brazos, sujetandolo con fuerza y sin soltarlo.

-Shh, shh... Escuchame bien... Vas a hacer lo que te diga ¿ok? - hablo serio y el hombre asintió rápidamente, le faltaba el aire y su rostro se ponía azul.

Mientras en la oficina, el pelinegro esperaba pacientemente al favorito de sus empleados, vistiendo sólo uno shorts y su camisa de botones abierta, se sirvió un poco de vino y dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

-Ahhh... Que delicia, te espero Antonio... - sonrio lujurioso. Sin poder esperar a explorar ese bello cuerpo que lo traía loco.

Justo en eso se abre la puerta y finalmente lo ve llegar. Luciendo un tentador traje de correas y mostrandole una expresión de pura excitacion y picardia, Andrew sólo sonrio de igual manera y no quiso esperar más. Caminando rápido hasta el castaño lo sujeto de las caderas y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, tocandole el trasero con deseo y oliendo su cuello.

-Precioso... Te necesito ahora... - jadeo.

-Nhn... -gimió por lo bajo.

-Hagamos esto ya...

Levantandolo un poco, el hombre recostó al castaño en su escritorio y se coloco encima de él, besando su cuello con deseo, y mientras hacía eso, Antonio se veía serio.

-A-Andrew... ¿No quieres que me desnude mientras te bailo? - pregunto coqueto.

-... Excelente idea bebé, enciendeme como sólo tu sabes hacerlo... -dijo de acuerdo con la idea, quitándosele de encima y bajando del escritorio.

-Ok... - respondió juguetón, sentándose en el escritorio y mostrando sus blancas piernas - pero... Primero dejame quitarme la peluca.

-...

Quitándose la peluca castaña, el rubio sacudió su cabello rebelde y suspiro más aliviado de no tener que cargar más con esa falsa identidad.

-... ¿Siempre fuiste rubio? - pregunto el hombre soltando una risita vacilante.

-Así es... - respondió serio, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Bueno... No es problema - rio - sigues viéndote igual de bueno, precioso.

-Ya deja de llamarme así... Lo odio... - advirtió frío.

El hombre lo vio sin entender muy bien, de repente su coqueto striper se había vuelto demasiado serio.

-... Ehh... ¿Ok? ¿Entonces como quieres que te diga?

-... Sólo llamame por mi verdadero nombre... Tweek tweak.

Andrew abrió sus ojos anonado al pensar en ese apellido.

-¿Sorprendido?

-...

-Se que conoces muy bien ese apellido.

-...¿Que mierda esta pasando aquí? ¿Quien carajo eres?

-Tarde o temprano te iba a llegar el karma... ¿que creías?... ¿Que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo que le hiciste a mis padres?

-Tus padres... - rio con burla - no se de que me estás hablando... - mintió este.

-... Quizás debería refrescarte un poco la memoria... - dijo Tweek, bajandose del escritorio y caminando hasta el.

-Tsk, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir, me engañaste, te infiltraste a mi club fingiendo ser otra persona ¿y ahora quieres intimidarme? Voy a llamar a seguridad.

El hombre camino rápido hasta la puerta para salir y buscar ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el más joven lo sujeto del brazo.

-Ugh... - este lo veía algo nervioso.

-No te vayas tan rápido... Apenas me conoces...

-Sueltame si no quieres que...

-¿Que? ¿Me vas a mandar a matar como lo hiciste con mis padres?

-¡Ya te dije que no se de que me estas hablando!

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabes maldito! - dijo enojado.

Este trago saliva duro y trató de zafarse del agarre del rubio, pero este era bastante fuerte.

-Sueltame, Sueltame o llamaré a seguridad y luego a la policía para que te arresten, por infiltrarte ilegalmente a este club.

-Por dios, tu eres el menos indicado para hablarme de ilegalidades, tu, maldito sucio, además de cualquier forma me vas a acusar si te suelto ¿no?

En eso el hombre trató de golpearlo con su otra mano, pero tweek lo esquivo y sólo dobló más su brazo haciendolo quejarse del dolor, luego lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, haciendolo caer al suelo de manera brusca.

-U-Ughh... Maldito - gruño enojado, sujetandose su nariz seguramente fracturada.

Tweek lo observo con un profundo odio y rencor, y evitando que este pudiera levantarse le piso el pecho sin compasión alguna.

-¡Ugh! T-Tsk... - se quejo con dolor, sujetando la bota de este y viéndolo molesto.

-... Nunca debiste meterte con mis padres... Ni con su negocio - ahora estás sufriendo las consecuencias. Mereces ser castigado...

-N-No... ¿Que tienes pensado hacerme?

-...

El hombre sonrio con burla y después empezó a reír.

-¿Matarme? - vaciló - claro... Después de todo es lo que según tu merezco.

-Es lo que mereces maldito... Sabes muy bien cuales son tus crímenes...

-Yo no mate a tus padres...

-Fue tu jodida idea ¿no? Tu querías construir este club ¡Por eso los mandaste a matar!

-... Y los demás socios que ¿eh? ¿Acaso crees que sólo yo inverti en este club? , todos son tan responsables como yo, por aprobar la orden de acabar con tus padres...

-A ellos ya les llegará su momento... Pero tu... Tu serás el primero en pagar.

-... Eres un increíble actor...

-...

-Ahora me doy cuenta... De que también debimos deshacernos de ti.

El molesto rubio le dio una fuerte patada al oir eso y luego camino hasta la puerta para salir.

El hombre trató de incorporarse del suelo, pero se detuvo en shock al verlo entrar nuevo, y está vez con una pistola en su mano.

-...

-Ella esperaba pacientemente afuera- dijo Tweek.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Me la presto uno de tus vigilantes... Muy amable el.

-Eso no puede ser cierto...

-De dónde la saque no es lo que debería importarte ahora... Enserio.

-Eres un jodido enfermo...

-De nuevo no eres es el más indicado para decirme eso... - dijo serio, y apuntandolo con la pistola -Yo sólo hago justicia por mi propia mano... No hago daño por diversión como tu.

-Jum... Tweek tweak... - rio con amargura, y totalmente resignado a su fin - vaya que supiste engañarme demasiado bien...

-...

-Pero para mí sólo un maldito huérfano lleno de rencor - se burlo.

-Arrepientete... Arrepientete de haber tomado la maldita decisión de acabar con mis padres...

\- ... De lo único que me arrepiento ahora es de no haberte obligado a tener Sexo conmigo.

-Me das asco andrew...

El hombre siguió riendo con burla, acabando así con la paciencia del rubio, quien con expresión fría apretó el gatillo.

El disparo se escucho por todo el pasillo en donde se hallaban las habitaciones de los demás empleados. Y estos sin poder quedarse tranquilos salieron a ver que sucedía.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Eso sin duda fue un disparo - respondió el otro chico.

-¿Habrán matado a alguien? ¿A quien? - pregunto preocupado Luis.

-Quién sabe.

-Oigan... ¿Antonio aún acompañaba al dueño del club?

-Es lo más probable.

-Espero que este bien... El dueño es un monstruo y le puede hacer mucho daño - comentó el más joven con miedo.

-No creo que lo haya matado, recuerden que estaba como loco por ese chico.

-Si, es verdad... ¿Pero entonces a quien le habrán disparado y porque?

-Mejor regresemos a las habitaciones, ¿que pasa si nos ven afuera y empiezan a dispararnos? - hablo el chico nervioso.

-Ngh, no digas eso ni de broma.

-En este club puede pasar lo que sea... Ya sabes como es.

-¿Pero matarnos?

-No lose chicos, en este lugar espero lo que sea - dijo el joven sembrando más pánico en sus compañeros.

Tweek bajo rápidamente las escaleras y vio a sus compañeros fuera de las habitaciones, era momento de actuar rápido y ayudarlos a salir.

-¡Chicos! - habló el rubio y estos lo vieron con sorpresa.

-¿Quien eres? - pregunto uno confuso, no recordaban tener un compañero rubio.

-No tengo tiempo para explicar, es ahora o nunca - dijo serio.

Los demás al ver el arma en su mano se asustaron un poco.

-Tranquilos... No les haré daño.

-¿Antonio? - pronunció Luis al verlo mejor.

Tweek sólo asintió rápido y los bailarines decidieron confiar en el.

-¡Síganme, deprisa!

Tweek corrió por el pasillo y estos lo siguieron deprisa, bajaron por varias escaleras que lo llevaron directamente a la puerta trasera del club y ahí se encontraron con dos guardias protegiendo la salida.

-¿Que carajo? ¿Porque están aquí? - pregunto el hombre confuso y con el ceño fruncido.

-Ngh, ¿que hacemos ahora? - pregunto luis al rubio.

Pero su pregunta fue respondía cuando vio al blondo atacar a ambos sujetos a puño limpio, y uno que otro golpe con el arma, ya que tampoco era necesario acabar con la vida de unos hombres que sólo hacían su trabajo.

Estos se quedaron mudos al ver la escena.

Tweek respiraba algo cansado, ambos guardias ya inconscientes en el suelo, era su oportunidad de salir.

Pero más guardias aparecieron desde donde habían llegado y los bailarines se preocuparon.

-¡Se están escapando! ¿¡Que hacemos!? - pregunto uno de los guardias.

-¡No lose, no tenemos orden de disparar! - respondió el otro.

-Chicos... Defiandanse, ellos son menos y no les pueden disparar, si lo hacen su jefe los castigará - dijo Tweek poniendo nervioso a los guardias.

-¡Sii, es verdad! - habló Luis asintiendo.

En eso todos unieron fuerzas y empezaron a golpear a los pocos guardias que se encontraban ahí, una vez ya tirados en el suelo les dieron unas cuantas patadas más hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

-¡Ahora chicos! ¡Salgamos de esta maldita cárcel! - grito el blondo arrojando la pistola lejos.

Tweek abrió la puerta y todos e incluyendolo a él salieron del club, huyendo lo más lejos posible y sin llamar mucho la atención.

Al estar ya lo suficientemente alejados del club, o más de esa cárcel, los bailarines respiraban algo agotados y veían al rubio con una sonrisa agradecida.

-No puedo creer que finalmente lo logramos, y todo gracias a ti... ¿Antonio? - pregunto un bailarin.

-... Antonio fue sólo una personalidad que adopte para poder seducir al dueño, para poder engañarlo y darles la libertad que tanto querían... Mi verdadero nombre es tweek.

-Eres increíble tweek - sonrio Luis.

-Sii, si no fuera por ti aún estaríamos en esa maldita cárcel.

-No me agradezcan... Ustedes también fueron valientes al enfrentar a esos guardias.

-Aún así hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo - ahora entiendo porque me decías todas esas palabras de apoyo, tu ya tenías planeado todo esto ¿verdad?

-Si Luis... Y gracias a que todo resultó bien, quedaron en completamente libres.

-Si... Libres, pero para ser honesto... Ahora no se que voy a hacer en este país... - dijo Luis bajando su mirada.

-Nosotros tampoco... Estamos acá sólos, sin dinero, y en pijama...

-Chicos... Ustedes son muy talentosos, además se tienen el uno al otro... Y... - se agacha un poco y revisa dentro de su bota, sacando una faja de billetes - esto les pertenece a ustedes... Por tener que soportar tanto lío en ese horrible lugar.

El más joven tomó el dinero y lo vio más agradecido.

-Muchas gracias... Eres un héroe.

-... Usenlo correctamente.

-Esta bien... Pero... ¿A donde iras tu?

-¿Yo? Pues... Regresare a casa... Y seguiré con mi misión.

-¿Tienes otra misión?

-Tengo muchas más misiones... - sonrio - debo irme... Adiós a todos, y suerte.

Después de despedirse de sus ex- compañeros de baile, el rubio camino del lado contrario y estos se despidieron con la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora sus vidas serían diferente, pero de una buena manera.

Ya en casa, tweek abrió la puerta y camino por toda la sala, luego bajo por unas escaleras que lo llevaban a una especie de sótano, y ahí se encontró con Kenny, su compañero y amigo de varios años, quien también lo ayudaba en su riesgosa misión.

-Me senti aliviado cuando te vi llegar - comentó el rubio después de verlo por la cámara de vigilancia que se encontraba en la puerta de principal. Este estaba sentado frente a un monitor y le dio la vuelta a la silla al ver a su amigo - estaba por irte a buscar.

-No era necesario... Todo salió bien.

-¿Y el teléfono?

-Aquí... - respondió tweek sacándose el aparato de su larga bota - estas cosas son muy útiles para guardar mis juguetes, pero no Son de mi agrado, además tuve que soportar miradas raras durante todo el camino hasta acá...

-¿y la peluca?

-me deshice de ella en el club... Pero muchos stripers las usan para bailar, nadie va a sospechar.

-Mmm...

El rubio sonrio pícaro al verlo vestido así, por lo que no tardo en hacer uno de sus comentarios.

-Pero si te ves increíble... Con razón el dueño cayó rendido a tus pies, "precioso"

-No lo hice con nada de gusto - respondió aburrido - Ngh, creo que primero iré a cambiarme y después hablamos sobre la información que logre obtener.

Tweek se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar, subiendo las escaleras y sintiéndose la mirada del rubio sobre el.

Kenny silvo.

-¡Que bonitas piernas!

-¡Callate Kenny!

Continúara...


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek se quito el revelador traje de correas que había tenido que usar en el club y sintió un gran alivio de por fin estar libre. Andrew, su primer objetivo, finalmente había pagado las consecuencias de su terrible decisión en el pasado, y no sentía ni la más mínima lástima por este. El egoísta, ambicioso, y patán dueño del club, sufrió un destino que el mismo había provocado, por tantos crímenes cometidos.

Entrando a la ducha,tweek le dio vuelta a la llave y el agua empezó a caer en su rubio cabello, deslizarse por todo su cuerpo desnudo y dándole una gran satisfacción. El ligero maquillaje de su rostro empezaba deshacerse poco a poco, dejándolo así completamente al natural, y mostrando aún así su belleza propia, sin la necesidad de usar esos molestos cosméticos. Al mismo tiempo se enjabonaba con fuerza las zonas en donde Andrew lo había besado, mientras tenía una expresión de asco y molestia. Pero al menos ya todo había terminado.

Al salir de la ducha seco todo su cuerpo y cabello con la toalla para después colocarse su ropa. Una franela negra cómoda y un pantalón deportivo. Luego de eso, regreso al sotano en donde se encontraba Kenny, este aún sentado frente al monitor, cargaba los audífonos puestos y escuchaba con seriedad el audio que había grabado horas antes por el micrófono de tweek.

Tweek camino hasta el y observo más de cerca la pantalla del monitor, luego al rubio.

-¿Grabaste todo? - pregunto tweek.

-Si... Obtuviste muy buena información.

-Y hubiera obtenido más si el bastardo de Andrew no me hubiera tenido como su sombra durante toda la reunión - explicó con molestia.

-Aún así es buena, tranquilo, ya luego podrás obtener más información.

-Eso espero, uno de ellos es bastante reservado... - recordó serio, cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Hablas de ese tal... Satan, no es asi?

-Si... Ese en especifico.

-Sono intimidante... ¿Como es?

-Mmm... Alto, robusto... Con barba, pero al igual que todos, seguramente un imbécil, no le tengo miedo.

-Pues en algún momento sabremos que hace... Ya sea antes o después de que acabes con el resto, a él también le llegará su hora... -dijo, quitándose los audífonos y desconectandolos de la pc.

-Si, y ninguno sabrá quien es el que está detrás de ellos... Todos estarán completamente asustados, nerviosos, atrapados en un callejón sin salida... - hablo con rencor.

-Aunque cuando vean a sus socios caer uno por uno empezarán a investigar.

-Pues que investiguen. Me da igual, así se darán de cuenta que jamás debieron meterse con mi familia.

-... ¿Y que crees que hagan, si descubren que es el hijo de los cafeteros quien esta detrás de todo esto?

-... Pues lo único que saben hacer, mandar a matar a quien les esté estorbando en el camino, pero si intentan hacerme algo todo será peor para ellos... Porque así mucho menos les tendré piedad a la hora de enfrentarlos.

-Algunos pueden ser más peligrosos que otros, hay que estar muy alerta. Y claro que pienso igual que tu, no saben con quien se están metiendo si deciden joderlos también.

-Así se habla...

Ambos rubios chocaron puños, sonriendo bastante seguros de su capacidad y fuerza.

-... ¿Y como te sientes? Ya acabaste con el primer responsable de la muerte de tus padres... - dijo Kenny.

-... Me siento tranquilo... Pues... Se que lo que hice no me va a devolver a mis padres, pero ese hombre merecía eso y más. Era un maldito, y no podía permitir que siguiera causando tanto daño.

-Si... Tienes razón.

-Sin embargo no estaré en paz hasta acabar con todos ellos Kenny...

-Eso lose muy bien, así que... ¿Por cual vamos ahora?

-...

Tweek vio a su amigo por unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta, observando la pizarra repleta de notas con apuntes importantes, trozos de periódico en donde se mostraba la tragedia de la cafetería de hace varios años, y una que otra información sobre Andrew smith.

-... ¿Has investigado algo en el tiempo que estuve en el club?

-Si, y ahora con sus nombres todo se me hizo más sencillo... ¿De cual de estas joyas quieres saber?

-... Hablame del abogado, ¿que has investigado de él?

-Su nombre es eddie williams... Y es dueño de una de las empresas de servicios jurídicos más importantes de esta ciudad - informó Kenny.

-Eso suena muy bonito... Pero hablame de su verdadera profesión corrupta.

-Claro, dejame terminar... Este sujeto prácticamente ordena a sus abogados agregados a dejar los casos de sus clientes impunes, dejando a esa pobre gente hasta la quiebra ya que no pueden seguir pagando.

-Impunes... Tsk... -chasqueo al escuchar eso.

-Y como todo abogado corrupto tiene sus contactos, otros empresarios adinerados que pagan lo que sea con tal de que las demandas y crímenes que tienen encima queden totalmente impunes, y puedan seguir tranquilamente con sus vidas.

-Al igual que el otro una total basura...

-¿Quieres entrar a su vida ya? - pregunto Kenny, con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Tweek camino hasta la pizarra, sujeto el marcador rojo que se encontraba sobre la mesa y observo detenidamente la foto de Andrew, en eso dibujo una x en la imagen y se volteo a ver a su amigo.

-... Si, está decidido, mi objetivo ahora es el abogado, pero esperare a que pasen unos días y que el asunto de Andrew se tranquilice un poco.

-Ok, mientras podemos ir planeando como lograras infiltrarte a la empresa del abogado... Quizás sea algo complicado.

-Kenny, tu sólo hazme el mejor currículo falso del mundo - sonrio tweek, confiando plenamente en la habilidad de su compañero - que yo me encargaré del resto.

-Muy bien... pero recuerda analizar bien las debilidades de ese hombre y usalas en su contra. El sujeto del club era débil ante tus encantos, pero acá puede que sea diferente.

-No te preocupes... Se muy bien que hacer.

-... Como siempre.

-Ambos sabemos que ya no podemos echarnos para atrás en esto, Kenny... Hace cinco años, tomamos la decisión de hacer justicia por nuestras propias manos... - dijo serio, caminando hasta el blondo.

-Lo se tweek... - respondió, viéndolo tranquilo -es una promesa.

-Si... Bueno... Ngh, ya es algo tarde - comentó cansado.

-Las dos de la madrugada para ser exactos.

Tweek bostezo y se estiró un poco.

-Estoy exhausto.

Kenny no tardo en bromear.

-Imagino que si... Seguramente pasaste más de una noche abrazadito a Andrew ¿no?, acariciandolo... O haciendole tal vez un oral.

El rubio lo vio aburrido.

-... Deja de bromear Kenny, de tan sólo imaginarlo muero del asco.

-Aún no puedo creer que ese tipo te haya esperado tantos días, pensé que querría tener Sexo contigo apenas te conociera - rio este.

-Pues si... Pero tenía que ver la forma de que no me pusiera un dedo encima.

-Al menos te quería sólo para el... -sonrio picaro.

-... Me iré a mi habitación - dijo el rubio sin querer hablar más del tema.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Tu no vas a dormir?

-Ire en diez minutos -contestó, fijando su mirada en la pantalla del monitor.

-Ya deja el porno Kenny.

-¿Que? No voy a ver porno... No por ahora.

-Igual no te desveles demasiado.

-Si mamá.

Tweek no dijo más y empezó a subir las escaleras, dejando al rubio sólo.

En eso Kenny busco una de sus carpetas personales y la abrió, en ella habían varias fotos de butters, y de karen, su hermana pequeña, la cual había sido apartada de su lado después de que sus padres fueran asesinados. Karen fue enviada a servicios sociales y por más que Kenny les dijera que podía cuidarla estos nunca se la entregaron, ya que según ellos no estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para mantener a la niña, cosa que le pareció ridículo.

Butters, su gran amigo, y novio de la adolescencia, le había mostrado su apoyo en todo momento, y Hasta el día de hoy seguía muy al pendiente de su hermanita.

Kenny sonrio con ternura al ver una imagen de butters y karen en lo que parecía ser la casa de servicio social. El también deseaba ir a verla, pero últimamente había estado muy ocupado en su misión.

-... Te prometo que te sacare de ese lugar karen, tarde o temprano... Yo tendré tu custodia. Cueste lo que me cueste... - hablo el rubio, con una expresión decidida.

Minutos después de haber estado apreciando las fotos de su hermanita y butters, Kenny apago su equipo y se fue a descansar.

Más tarde, la noticia de la muerte de Andrew smith no se hizo de esperar. Los guardias de seguridad quedaron en shock al encontrar a su jefe en la oficina sin ninguna señal de vida, por lo que suponieron que los únicos culpables debían ser los stripers del club, o al menos uno de ellos, aunque estos no quedaban libres de ser sospechosos.

El guardia de las cámaras de seguridad explicó que un striper lo había obligado de manera violenta a apagar todas las cámaras de seguridad y que después lo dejó encerrado y amordazado en el cuarto. Los policías se vieron algo extrañados de tan sólo imaginarselo y por un momento dudaron del vigilante.

-¿Dice que un striper sólo, pudo con usted?

El hombre se rasco la nuca apenado.

-Si, eso fue lo que paso.

-Pero como es que el...

-¡Era jodidamente fuerte! ¡Tendrían que haberlo visto! - exclamó.

-...

-Ese no era un striper común y corriente. Además también hirió a dos guardias en la puerta trasera del club, eso me dijeron, mientras los demás striper también empezaron a revelarse y a golpear a los demás guardias.

-Ok... ¿Y sabe usted si esos striper tendrían razones para matar al dueño del bar?

Este se quedó mudo al oír eso, si hablaba sobre el crimen que cometía su jefe el también iría a la cárcel por ser su cómplice.

-... Yo... Bueno, no... No lose.

-Por cómo nos relatan todo lo que sucedió, pareciese que esos striper estuvieran huyendo del club, ¿pero porque razón?

-... No tengo idea.

-Mmm... Tendremos que seguir interrogando a los guardias, y si es posible... Tratar de hallar a cualquiera de esos striper.

-Pero eso será algo complicado... - dijo el otro policía a su lado- no encontramos ningún documento de los empleados del club, todos los papeles estaban quemados, no quedó absolutamente nada.

-... Probablemente también los quemaron para no dejar huellas.

-Ellos eran extranjeros... Latinos para ser más específico.

-¿Tiene idea de cuántos latinos hay en esta ciudad y país?

-Si, lo se...

-No será fácil encontrarlos.

-Bueno... Yo no recuerdo siquiera sus rostros, pero el que me amordazo si lo recuerdo muy bien... Era de estatura media, delgado, pero fuerte a la vez, sus ojos eran verdes aceituna y su cabello castaño oscuro, bastante atractivo, ah, y un mechón de cabello le cubría el ojo, su piel nisiquiera era tan morena.

-Bien... Puede que nos sirva esa información, pero será mejor que le diga eso al Dibujante para que haga un mejor retrato.

-Hagan lo que sea necesario para encontrar al culpable de este homicidio, señores.

Horas después de que buscarán y encontrarán cualquier mínima pista dentro del club, los oficiales ordenaron a todos los guardias abandonar el establecimiento para después clausurarlo.

Mientras, en una mansión algo apartada de ahí, todos los socios se encontraban Reunidos en la sala, y el motivo de su reunión era por la reciente perdida de Andrew.

-No pensé que Andrew fuera a perder la vida tan pronto. Digo... Aún le quedaba mucho por vivir - comentó un pelirrojo pecoso con falsa empatia.

-Yo creo que su muerte fue algo extraña... - contestó Skeeter, observando a sus demás socios - ¿acaso ustedes no?

-Pues... Por lo que hacía yo creo no tiene nada de extraño - hablo eddie.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Seamos honestos... Sus stripers, eran prácticamente sus prisioneros, debían odiarlo a muerte ya que el los engañaba al llegar a este país, prostituyendolos a la fuerza.

-Eso es cierto. Andrew se busco su propia muerte - añadió satan.

-Pero es que aún así, es muy raro, que sucede con los guardias ¿eh? ¿Tan inútiles son? Las cámaras estuvieron apagadas después de la media noche, por lo que no hay evidencia.

-¿Que importa eso, Skeeter? Las cosas sucedieron y ya, no es nuestro problema - dijo el jefe de policía, sin importancia.

-Daniel, tu más que todos debería de ponerse a averiguar bien lo que pasó.

-Ya lo están haciendo los federales, tranquilizate.

-Si Skeeter, eso ya no es nuestro problema, lo único de lo que debemos hablar ahora, es de lo que nos corresponde ahora a cada uno de las acciones de Andrew - dijo Satan.

-... Si... Claro, es por eso que estamos aquí- respondió el pelirrojo, observando a sus insensibles socios con seriedad. Y no era que a él le importara mucho la muerte de Andrew, de hecho mientras menos socios más poder para el.

Sólo le parecía extraño que unos inofensivos y completamente sometidos striper hubieran podido llegar a hacerle eso a Andrew. Se supone que este tenía un montón de guardias de seguridad en su club, y hasta el mismo portaba un arma. Algo simplemente no tenía sentido, pero eso a sus socios no les interesaba.

En un gimnasio cerca de la ciudad, tweek prácticaba con los guantes de boxeo puestos, golpeando fuertemente el saco frente a él, mientras tenía una expresión determinada en su rostro.

Kenny tomaba agua y veía a su amigo de reojo, luego se acerco a él.

-Ya la noticia está en boca de todo el mundo - dijo.

En eso tweek dejó de golpear el saco y respiro algo cansado, observando a su amigo con expresión seria.

-¿Que dicen? - pregunto.

-Pues que claramente el asesino fue uno de sus striper.

-Aja, y ahora la policía dirá que el era inocente de todo ¿no? -supuso aburrido.

-No lose, dicen que es extraño que los striper hayan huido esa noche del club. Pero creo que ya es obvio que los empezarán a buscar.

Tweek suspiro.

-Es imposible que los encuentren. Me deshice de todos los documentos de la oficina en donde pudieran saber quienes eran los striper. Así que si quieren buscarlos van a perder su tiempo.

-Pensaste bien al hacer eso... Pero quién seguramente abrirá la bocota es ese guardia al que encerraste amordazado en la habitación.

-No me preocupa en lo absoluto... Antonio, ya no existe, por lo tanto tampoco me pueden encontrar.

-... El club fue clausurado. ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?

-... No lo sé aún... Pero no dejaré que esos bastardos se vuelvan adueñar de ese terrero.

-Es lo primero que van a hacer, amigo... Y lamentablemente no somos personas con poder para detenerlos.

-Ok... Que lo intenten, pero luego se van a arrepentír de haberme quitado algo que por derecho me correspondía.

-Le harás la vida imposible a quien sea el nuevo dueño de ese lugar ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Tweek... Debe haber una manera para que puedas recuperar el terreno de tus padres.

-... ¿Y como? Kenny, esos bastardos se robaron todos los documentos legales que habían en la cafetería, posiblemente ya nisiquiera existen... Es como si... La cafetería de mis padres nunca hubiera existido - dijo con pesar.

-Si, es el único problema...

-Hace cinco años fui a demandar a las personas que asesinaron a mis padres y robaron la cafetería, ¿pero acaso me prestaron atención? No, nadie me ayudó ni en lo más mínimo. Ni la policía, ni los abogados, ¡nadie Kenny! Así que si nadie quiso ayudarme en el pasado mucho menos ahora. Yo ya no confío en esas personas...

-... Almenos tenemos este gimnasio. Sólo nos queda seguir adelante con la misión, y hacer pagar a cada uno de esos infelices.

-Es mi única meta.

-Igual la mía, pero bueno... Basta de pláticas, sigamos entrenando.

-Si, vamos al ring.

Tweek camino hacia el ring y Kenny sujeto las manoplas de boxeo para ayudar al rubio con sus entrenamiento, soportando así los fuertes golpes que le propinaba este.

A parte de prácticar puñetazos con los guantes de boxeo, también lo hacían con las artes marciales mixtas. Ya que con los años se dieron cuenta que debían aprender a defenderse sólos, y no dejarse intimidar por nadie.

A tweek le gustaba meditar de vez en cuando, hacerlo le daba algo de paz a él mismo y lo ayudaba a concentrarse más en su misión.

Así eran los días de ambos amigos cuando no estaban planificando su venganza en el sótano. Como simples entrenadores en un gimnasio de la ciudad, en donde sólo venían pocas personas a entrenar.

Siguieron pasando los días y la muerte de Andrew ya no era noticia nueva. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y como era de esperarse, la policía no se mostraba del todo dedicada a encontrar a los culpables, ya que al no haber obtenido ninguna pista que los pudiera llevar hasta los striper, Estos dejaron el caso impune.

Lo único que tenían ahora en comisaría era el retrato dibujado de Antonio, llamado ahora, striper asesino hasta que se demostrará lo contrario.

Mientras en un pueblo algo alejado de ahí, un joven alto de cabello azabache terminaba de arreglar su equipaje. Este usaba una camisa manga larga con jeans azules y zapatos negros. Y apenas terminó de empacar todo, salió de su apartamento con la maleta en mano y le entregó las llaves al casero.

Al salir del edificio se encontró con sus padres y hermana afuera. La feliz madre le sonrio de inmediato y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola mamá - saludo tranquilo.

-Hijo - hablo su padre, acercándose a él.

-Vinieron a despedirse por lo que veo.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Como te ibas sin siquiera hacerlo cariño... - dijo la madre, algo entristecida.

-Eres un mal hijo - se quejo su hermana menor, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No me iba sin despedirme... - respondió a la pelirroja - le iba a decir a token que pasara por su casa antes de irnos.

-Nisiquiera nos avisaste a que hora te ibas a ir, hijo... - dijo el hombre - por eso vinimos, por si olvidadas despedirte de nosotros.

-¿Como crees eso, papá?

-Es que te conocemos demasiado, y a veces todo te da igual. Incluyendo tu familia.

-No hables como si no tuviera corazón, papá...

-Bueno, ya basta de eso, ¿a que hora viene tu amigo por ti?

-No debe tardar.

-Ahh... - suspiro Laura desanimada - no te vayas a olvidar de nosotros cuando te vayas, cariño. Nos gustaría saber como te va en la ciudad.

-Se los diré, tranquila.

-Saluda a la prima red de mi parte - dijo tricia, sonriendo.

-Ah... Claro.

La expresión de Thomas se volvio sería al recordar a su hermano. Su relación desde niños nunca había sido muy buena que digamos, y ahora que eran mayores sabía la clase de persona que era. Sabía de sus malas mañas, y no quería que su hijo tuviera algo que ver con él.

-Papá... ¿Que pasa? - pregunto craig al verlo tan serio. Siempre era así cuando comentaban algo que ver con su tío.

-... Ya sabes lo que opino sobre tu tío Skeeter, hijo... No te vayas a volver tan cercano a el.

Craig mostró una cara confusa.

-¿Aún con eso papá? ¿Hasta cuando vas a ser tan distante con el tío Skeeter?, se supone que es tu hermano... Deberían de llevarse mejor ¿no crees?

Thomas suspiro.

-Es que tu no lo conoces...

-Pues no, sólo lo he visto muy pocas veces porque tu no nos dejabas ir a visitarlo.

-Sólo hazme caso hijo... Si quiere ofrecerte trabajo o algo, rechazalo de inmediato.

-... ¿Pero porque? Papá, si no me das una explicación clara, nunca podré...

-Ya mejor dejemos ese tema hasta aquí ¿les parece? - interrumpió Laura a su hijo. El ambiente se empezaba a poner algo tenso.

-Si, tu madre tiene razón... Pero piensa bien lo que te dije.

-... No te preocupes por eso. Sabes que de todas formas ya tengo mis planes con token y clyde.

-Se que les irá muy bien - dijo la rubia sonriendo - son un gran equipo. Y quien quita que conozcas a una personita especial por allá - insinuó con picardia.

-Mamá, sabes que sólo estoy enfocado en mi trabajo. Lo demás, ya veremos...

-Ay mi amor, siempre dices ya veremos, pero hasta el día de hoy nadie te ha logrado conquistar... Debes ser un poco más sensible con las personas, y darles una oportunidad.

-Sólo soy realista mamá. Si salgo con alguien que no me interesa en lo absoluto no puedo fingir que quiero ser su novio. Prefiero ser claro, para que no se empiecen a ilusionar.

-Te vas a morir virgen si sigues pensando así hermano - se burlo tricia.

-Nadie te pregunto... - contesto aburrido.

-Oh, mira, ese auto es de token ¿no? - dijo la chica al ver un auto blanco acercarse.

-Si, ese es, ya era hora.

-¡Hey craig, date prisa y súbe! - digo clyde apurado al bajar el vidrio de la ventana.

-¡Ya voy, clyde! - Respondió el azabache, despidiéndose de toda su familia y subiendo rápido al auto.

-Pensé que tus padres estarían en su casa - noto token tras el volante.

-Yo también lo pensé... -respondió craig - pero fueron ellos los que vinieron a verme primero.

-Bueno, al menos así no perderemos tiempo, arranca ya token.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo, calmate - dijo cansado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Si clyde, pareces un niño de diez años.

-Es que estoy emocionado - sonrio el castaño - finalmente nuestro equipo de trabajo va a crecer en la ciudad. Seguro allá hay muchas personas que necesitan de nuestros servicios jurídicos.

-Según se, en denvel ya hay una empresa de servicios jurídicos bastante buena... Su nombre es... Williams profesional.

-No empieces con tu positividad craig... - dijo clyde con voz sarcástica.

-No he dicho que no tengamos una oportunidad, clyde. Sólo que es una gran competencia para nosotros. Apenas estamos iniciando la firma de token en la ciudad.

-Craig tiene razón, apenas estamos empezando y quizás las personas ya están acostumbradas a recurrir a esa firma, pero no es razón para desanimarse. Yo se que mi firma puede ser tan profesional como esa.

-Yo pienso lo mismo - dijo clyde sonriente.

Craig sólo observo por la ventana tranquilo, viendo como se empezaban a alejar cada vez más del pueblito en donde crecieron.

Estos llegaron a la ciudad al atardecer, el cielo estaba de un bello tono naranja y había algo de viento. Craig ya tenia planes de donde quedarse, al igual que token y clyde. Cada uno por su lado, ya que les gustaba tener su espacio.

El azabache rento un apartamento pequeño, pero aún así cómodo mientras tanto. Ya luego tendría para vivir en un lugar mejor, o al menos eso esperaba.

Después de ordenar todas sus cosas, este soltó un suspiro cansado y camino hasta la ventana que daba vista a la ciudad. Su pieza se encontraba en el cuarto piso y podía ver algunos establecimientos, parques, pero edificios más que todo.

Token les había dicho que posiblemente estarían empezando a trabajar en unos tres a cuatro días, ya que aún tenía uno que otro asunto que resolver para dar completa legalidad a su negocio.

Lo cual se le hizo algo tedioso, a el le gustaba hacer las cosas rápidas, y no perder tiempo. Pero bueno, al menos podría conocer más la ciudad en esos días.

Al día siguiente, craig y clyde fueron a caminar un rato por la ciudad. Mientras que por otro lado, tweek pasaba de nuevo por el club, observando el montón de cinta amarilla policíal rodeando el establecimiento, y acercándose más a la puerta principal al ver un papel pegado ahí.

Arrancandolo de inmediato, leyó detenidamente lo que decía. Al parecer Kenny estaba en lo correcto, muy pronto el lugar sería demolido para construir quien sabe que carajo. Y está vez el propietario de dicha obra sería satan, quien aún no especificaba cual era su tipo de cargo.

Tweek chasqueo enojado al leer la hoja.

Casualmente craig y clyde se detuvieron cerca de ahí y parecían platicar sobre algo de su trabajo. El castaño se veía muy emocionado de lo que decía.

El rubio sólo les dio una mirada rápida y volvió a ver la hoja. Ese maldito de satan se adueñaria de su terreno, y no podía permitirselo. Sin embargo aún necesita información de él, y para eso tenía que llegar primero a los otros.

-Clyde, no usaremos este volante, ya lo hablamos antes.

-¿¡Pero porque!? ¡Esta genial!

\- Porque en este volante, pareciese que tu fueras el dueño de la firma, y es token.

-Oh vamos, no creo que a token le importe que empiece a repartir estos volantes.

-Creeme que si.

-No seas así, ayudame repartirlos.

El castaño restregaba prácticamente el volante en el rostro de craig, cosa que lo empezó a sacar de quicio.

-Lee esta parte, y verás que es una excelente idea.

-Tsk, maldita sea, ya te dije que no.

Craig le quito el volante y lo arrugó hasta dejarlo convertido en una pequeña bola de papel, luego de eso la arrojó hacia atrás sin percatarse que golpearia al pensativo rubio detrás.

Tweek subió su mirada de inmediato y los observo serio, guardando el papel que leía en su chaqueta negra, este camino hacia ellos.

Craig y clyde lo vieron con los ojos bien abiertos, pero más clyde. Esa mirada del rubio no indicaba nada bueno.

-¿Se creen muy divertidos?... ¿O malos? - les pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehh... No, perdón, fue mi culpa... No te vi atrás y pues... - dijo craig, sin poder dejar de ver la intimidante mirada del rubio.

-Si, fue su culpa - soltó clyde un poco nervioso.

-No, no fue mi intención lanzartelo, lo siento, yo sólo...

Tweek no dijo más y siguió caminando, dándoles una última mirada sería.

-...

-Que carácter... - comentó clyde.

-¿Ves lo que provocas, imbécil? - reclamo molesto, y golpeandole un poco el hombro.

-¡Auch! Yo sólo quiero que el negocio prospere.

-Pues empieza deshaciendote de tus volantes.

-...

-Escucha, no negare que son... Interesantes, por así decirlo, pero es un negocio serio y token es el dueño de la firma, has mejor no lose, tarjetas de presentación, en donde tu no seas el protagonista.

-Mmm... Ok, tu ganas, pero me vas a ayudar.

-Por supuesto que lo haré. Es mejor que vigile lo que haces... - dijo craig, empezando a caminar.

-Si, como sea... Espera, ¿este no es el club en donde el dueño fue asesinado? - observo clyde el lugar.

Craig se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

-Si... Lo recuerdo, fue hace unos días.

-Leí un poco sobre eso. Los testigos dicen que un striper lo asesino, pero aún se desconoce el motivo.

-Si, también lo leí...

-Un striper asesino... Suena Sexi y peligroso - río.

-Mejor sigamos...

-Cómo quieras, hay mucho que explorar aún - dijo clyde, siguiendo los pasos de su azabache amigo.

Más tarde en el gimnasio, tweek le comentaba a Kenny sobre el aviso de satan en la puerta del club.

-Te lo dije.

-Ngh, ese maldito... Me dan ganas de ir a matarlo.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? Aún no tenemos mucha información sobre el.

-Lo sé. Para llegar a el, primero necesito sacarle la información a los demás socios.

-Eso suena a que satan será el último en pagar.

-...

-Tranquilo amigo, se que te Molesta ver como se adueñan del terreno de tus padres, pero hay que hacer las cosas con calma... Todos van a pagar al final.

-... Si... Me molesta.

-Cuando acabemos con todos estos sujetos, tu podrás recuperar ese terreno tweek... Pero mientras tendrás que soportar ver lo que construyen.

-Me pregunto que carajos tendrán pensado construir ahora - dijo, cruzandose de brazos.

-Sólo lo averiguaremos con el tiempo.

-... Mm.

Kenny tenía una expresión pensativa y tweek lo noto.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Bueno... Ya sabes... El asunto de karen - dijo Kenny algo desanimado.

-Ya veo... ¿Como va ese tema de la custodia?

-No estoy seguro... Butters vendrá mañana para hablar conmigo.

-... Temes a que te la quiten ¿verdad?

-Si... ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que esos imbéciles de servicio social, creen que soy una mala influencia para ella.

-Que tontería... Eres un gran hermano, eso está más que comprobado.

-... También piensan que los asesinós de mis padres tarde o temprano volverán para aniquilarme. Y no quieren Arriesgar a karen dejándola a mi lado.

-Nadie podrá hacernos daño de nuevo Kenny... Eso juralo.

-No se que mas prueba necesitan para entregarme a karen... -bajo su mirada, con una expresión inquieta y estresada.

Tweek sujeto su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-... No te preocupes... Todo va a salir bien. Tu hermanita volverá a estar a tu lado.

-... Eso quiero.

-Piensa en que así será, no decaigas.

Kenny se quedó en silencio y aún tenía esa expresión de inseguridad en el. No sabía que haría si le quitaban a la única familia que le quedaba.

Mientras en el apartamento de craig, este estaba sentado en su cama y revisaba las nuevas tarjetas de presentación que había creado junto a clyde. Estás estaban muchos mejor que los volantes de clyde, le gustaban bastante la verdad.

En eso su teléfono empieza a sonar y lo sujeta de inmediato. Era un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?

-Hola craig.

Craig se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz.

-... ¿Red?

-Asi es primo, ¿como estas? Tricia me contó que te mudaste a la ciudad.

-Ah... Si, ¿ella fue quien te dio mi número?

-Si, yo misma se lo pedí.

-Bueno... Apenas llegue ayer, pero estoy bien, gracias... ¿Que hay de ti?

-Yo estoy muy bien... Y pues... No pude evitar contarle a mi papá sobre tu llegada.

-Oh...

-¿Te incómoda?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no, ¿porque debería de incomodarme?

-Se que a mi tío le molesta que te relaciones con papá.

-Red... Esos problemas son entre mi papá y mi tío, yo no tengo nada que ver. Es mas, no estoy de acuerdo en que estén tan distanciados y ni siquiera se dirigan la palabra.

-Yo pienso de la misma manera que tu, primo. Somos una familia, y debemos de estar unidos.

-Exacto, no entiendo porque papá lo odia tanto... Se que no conozco del todo su relación, pero joder es su hermano, su propia sangre.

-Si bueno, creo que nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada para mejorar su relación. Si se arreglan o no ya es su decisión... Lo que quería decirte, es que papá está dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sii, craig, siempre estoy hablando con tricia por las redes sociales y pues... Ella ya me había dicho que vendrías a la ciudad. Supe que te graduaste de abogado y papá al enterarse se intereso bastante.

-¿El tío Skeeter? ¿por que?

-Pues porque como te dije antes, el quiere ayudarte en lo que sea. Eres su sobrino y con gusto lo hará.

-Eso es muy... Amable de su parte, pero enserio estoy bien, red. En unos días ya estaré trabajando.

-Ah... Con tus amigos ¿no? Ustedes crearán su propia firma de abogados.

-Si...

-Mm... Es una pena, porque papá ya había hablado con uno de sus socios, el cual es dueño de una de las empresas de abogados más reconocidas de la ciudad, de hecho creo que es la mejor de todas.

-... ¿De que empresa hablas?

-Williams profesional, ¿te suena?

-... Si... La conozco.

-Si yo fuera tu lo pensaría mejor, primo. Es una gran oportunidad para ti, y además te pagarán muy bien.

-... No tengo nada que pensar... Se que es una empresa reconocida en esta ciudad. Pero no puedo darle la espalda a mis amigos trabajando para la competencia ¿me entiendes?

-... Si... Lo entiendo. En ese caso tendré que darle la mala noticia a mi papá, para que hable con su socio y ya no te guarde el puesto de trabajo.

-... Dile a mi tío que agradezco mucho su ayuda. Pero que ya tenia mis planes al llegar acá.

-Esta bien, no hay problema. Aunque... Papá le dijo a su socio que lo verías mañana, y el esta algo ocupado en el bar para ir a hablar con el.

-Bueno, yo puedo ir mañana a verlo. Le explicaré porque razón no acepte su generosa propuesta.

-Excelente, ve mañana, y di que vienes de parte de skeeter.

-Si, lo haré.

-Muy bien, entonces adiós, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Adiós.

Cuando craig colgó la llamada mantuvo una expresión pensativa. ¿Porque ese repentino interés de su tío en ayudarlo? Pues, no es que estuviera dudando de este, pero con la rapidez con la que hizo las cosas, era lo que le había parecido medio extraño.

A la mañana siguiente, un joven rubio con suéter azul había ido a ver a Kenny. El motivo de su visita, era para darle algunas noticias sobre karen, y de lo que había hecho para poder sacar adelante la custodia de la niña.

Por su expresión preocupada, Kenny supuso que las cosas no iban muy bien.

Tweek estaba sentando en el sofá y escuchaba la conversación en silencio, algo frustrado por la situación de su amigo.

-He hecho todo lo posible para que karen no sea enviada a una casa de adopción. Sin embargo, por más que les diga que puedes hacerte cargo de tu hermana se niegan a entregarla... - explicó butters, bajando su mirada entristecido.

-Tsk... Esto es una mierda - dijo kenny enojado.

-Lo sé, y a parte de que el abogado que contrate cobra a cada momento, siento que el caso no avanza para nada.

Kenny se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso.

-... ¿Contrataste a un abogado?

-Este.. Si, quedamos en que íbamos a buscar un abogado para que nos ayudara. Y como tu estabas algo ocupado... Me empecé a mover por esa parte.

-¿De qué firma es el abogado?

-Williams profesional... - dijo el rubio inocente.

Tweek abrió sus ojos grande y después vio a Kenny, quien estaba sorprendido y luego se masajeo la frente un poco estresado.

-Joder... - dijo kenny.

Butters los vio confundido por su reacción.

-¿Pasa algo?

-... Tienes que mandar a ese abogado a la mierda.

-¿Que? Pero...

-Te esta robando, de una forma demasiado descarada. Ese bastardo no va a resolver nuestro problema, así que tienes que romper el contrato con esa firma - hablo Kenny bastante serio.

-... ¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?

-Butters, Kenny tiene razón. Williams profesional, no hace otra cosa que robar a sus clientes, sacándoles dinero a más no poder y dejando sus casos impunes. Tienes que romper el contrato antes de que te sigan cobrando más.

-... Salchichas... - dijo apenado - no tenía idea, de que esa empresa robaba a la gente. Losiento Kenny...

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Lo mejor será ir a esa maldita empresa para que dejes el contrato - dijo el rubio, levantándose del sofá - vamos.

-Esta bien.

-También voy con ustedes... - hablo tweek, viéndolos decidido.

Después de eso, los tres chicos se dirigieron al edificio, williams profesional. Y al llegar a recepción, Kenny vio frío a la recepcionista, diciendo que venía a romper un contrato y conteniendo las ganas de gritarles la clase de basura que eran.

-Ngh, Kenny, no sueltes algo que nos pueden poner en sospecha... - le murmuró tweek a su lado.

-No lo haré... No soy tan estúpido... - respondió este, viendo de reojo como butters hablaba más tranquilo con la recepcionista.

-Bueno, ya, Almenos nos dimos cuenta a tiempo de que Butters estaba siendo víctima de este asqueroso nido de abogados corruptos.

-Si...

Mientras estos hablaban y butters seguía en recepción, craig se adentro al edificio y observo detalladamente el lugar. Sin duda era el centro de abogados más grande que había visto jamás.

Justo en eso pasa a un lado de ambos rubios y sin poder evitarlo escucha lo que dicen.

-¿Y ahora en donde voy a conseguir un abogado que si se tome su trabajo enserio? - pregunto Kenny.

-Ya conseguiremos a uno bueno... -contestó tweek.

Craig se acercó a estos y tosio un poco.

-disculpen... No pude evitar escuchar su conversación y... - detuvo sus palabras al ver de nuevo al rubio de ojos azules, esa mirada la recordaba muy bien.

-Ah... Otra vez tu... - dijo Tweek serio, y cruzandose de brazos.

-... Si... Hola.

-¿Se conocen? - pregunto Kenny curioso.

-No. Sólo es un chico, que le gusta arrojarle bolas de papel a la gente.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Ah no?

-No... Ya te explique que fue un accidente.

-Bueno, pues termina lo que quieres decirnos - dijo kenny.

-... Estás necesitando a un abogado ¿verdad?

-Si... Eso dije.

Craig metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta de presentación, luego se la entregó a Kenny.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es una tarjeta de presentación, de una nueva firma que está por inaugurarse en unos días acá en la ciudad. Soy abogado - explicó el azabache.

-Ya entiendo...

-Se que no tenemos tantos años de experiencia como esta empresa. Pero haremos todo lo posible para que nuestra firma también sea reconocida.

-Bien, gracias... Aunque últimamente no confío mucho en los abogados, quizás los tome en cuénta - dijo serio.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque en esta maldita empresa, sólo les gusta sacarle dinero a las personas, sin siquiera haber resuelto sus casos, por eso - respondió tweek por su amigo, en voz baja y viéndolo a los ojos.

Craig lo vio en silencio y algo serio.

-... No se cual haya sido su problema con esta empresa, pero les puedo asegurar algo. Yo soy un abogado que le gusta hacer su trabajo de manera limpia. No me gusta la corrupción, ni mucho menos aprovecharme de las personas con bajos recursos. Así que si deciden buscar ayuda y ver los resultados, ahí están todos los datos en la tarjeta. Con permiso...

El azabache se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, dejando a los dos rubios bastante pensativos, y considerando pedir ayuda a los nuevos abogados de la ciudad.

Continúara...


	3. Chapter 3

Craig presionó el botón que lo llevaría directo al último piso del edificio y espero paciente a que el ascensor se elevará, escuchando tranquilo la musiquita de fondo y mirando de reojo los botones donde se veía a que piso iba llegando. Por la clara indicación que recibió de la recepcionista, la oficina del gerente eddie williams se hallaba en esa planta, y costó con decirle que venía de parte de uno de los socios de su jefe para que lo dejara subir, claro, no sin antes darle la noticia a williams. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo la puerta se deslizó y craig dio rápidos pasos hacia delante, mirando hacia todos lados y notando que no habían muchos empleados deambulando por ahí, sólo un pasillo largo que seguramente lo guiaria hasta la oficina de gerencia, así que siguió caminando.

Hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, arriba había una pequeña placa en donde estaba escrito el nombre del dueño y más debajo a un lado noto un timbre con voz. En el momento que quiso presionarlo la puerta se abrió, negándole la oportunidad de hacerlo. Un muchacho rubio con camisa de cuadros salió de la oficina y llevaba varias carpetas abrazadas, también seguía sin ver delante. Craig pudo llegar a oír algunas palabras no muy felices de williams mientras este salía, pero apenas quiso pedir permiso para entrar el rubio tropezó con el, por su actitud apresurada y un poco nerviosa.

Las carpetas cayeron al piso haciendo un desastre de papeleo por doquier. El otro no tardo en disculparse por su torpeza y craig sólo busco ayudarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, e-es que tenía prisa — hablo el blondo agachado en el suelo, recogiendo lo más rápido posible.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo — craig terminó de recoger todo lo que estuviera a su lado y después de ordenarlos bien se los entrego — ten.

Thomas lo vio por un momento y sujeto los papeles. Normalmente cuando cometía una torpeza así los demás empleados le gritaban y lo llamaban inútil, pero este chico sólo había sido de lo más amable.

—Gracias... — dijo apenado.

—No es problema, sólo ten más cuidado para la próxima.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y Thomas acomodo las carpetas junto a su pecho, sujetandolas con más cuidado.

—S-Si, lo tendré ¡Pendejo! Ngh — lo insulto sin querer y lo vio más avergonzado.

Craig puso una expresión un tanto extrañada por escuchar eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el rubio se volvió a disculpar.

—Perdón, n-no quise decir eso, ¡en serio!

—¿Entonces porque lo dijiste? — pregunto sin entenderlo.

Thomas agacho la cabeza por varios segundos, sin tener muchas ganas de explicar su penosa condición.

—Es que... No lo puedo controlar.

—Si es una maña claro que se puede controlar.

—¡Hijo de puta! Ngh, ¡no! En mi caso es diferente, es que tengo el síndrome de tourette — explicó viéndolo a los ojos. Odiaba hablar sobre eso, pero no tenía más opción, además no quería que la única persona que fue amable con el lo creyera un imbécil.

—¿Síndrome de tourette?... Ohh, si... Creo que ya he oído sobre eso. Es como una especie de tic ¿no?

—Exactamente. Un tic que no se puede controlar...

—Ya veo... Bueno, entonces no te preocupes, ya que me lo dijiste no voy a molestarme ni nada. Aunque es bastante genial que puedas insultar a las personas sin sufrir las consecuencias — se rie un poco el azabache.

Thomas también río pero algo nervioso.

—N-No te creas... A veces las personas no entienden mi condición y creen que los insulto a propósito. Tener esto es como una maldición...

—Pues yo creo que es increíble... No debes avergonzarte por eso.

—Ngh, esto no tiene nada de increíble. Almenos no en el buen sentido.

—No creas que me burlo o algo parecido. Se lo difícil que debe ser, sólo dije lo que pensaba, creo que es genial, enserio.

Thomas trato de convencerse ante ese comentario y no quiso seguir con el tema.

—... ¿Quien eres? No te había visto antes en esta empresa.

—Ah, si, lo siento, vengo de parte de un socio de tu jefe, y quería hablar personalmente con el.

—¿De uno de sus socios? Mmm... Supongo entonces que es importante ¡puta! — cerró sus ojos por esto último.

—Sólo vengo a explicarle algo y después me iré, no creo que me tome mucho.

—Esta bien, ¡ojo de culo! Ve a decirle que eres tu, yo tengo algo de prisa por ir a guardar esto.

—Gracias, este... ¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Thomas.

—Ah, igual que mi padre, que casualidad — le sonrio amable.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Soy craig, un gusto.

—El gusto es mío craig... Bueno, tengo que darme prisa o el señor se va a enojar, con permiso.

—Ve tranquilo.

Thomas camino por el pasillo y se detuvo frente al ascensor, esperando a que este abriera ya que se encontraba ocupado. En eso no pudo evitar darle una mirada a craig quien ya parecía hablar por el timbre de voz, luego se adentro a la oficina. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en la boca del rubio, sintiendo un gran agrado hacia el azabache, sin duda parecía una buena persona y le había caído bien.

La oficina de eddie williams, gerente y dueño de ese edificio era bastante grande y lujosa, opino el azabache en su mente apenas entró. Un sofá grande y negro de terciopelo formaba parte de la oficina y cerca había una mesita de vidrio, y varias esculturas en porcelana que adornaban el lugar. Desde ahí observo al abogado sentado en su escritorio de madera, y detrás de el una enorme ventana de vidrio, en donde se podía observar toda la ciudad.

—Buenos días, señor williams, soy craig tucker, sobrino de skeeter, su socio — se presentó este mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

—Si... Ya sabía que vendrías.

El pelinegro canoso lo observo y después le ofreció tomar asiento, craig sólo sujeto la silla frente a él y se sentó.

—Skeeter me dijo que te acababas de graduar de abogado, y que también te acabas de mudar a esta ciudad.

—Así es señor... Y se que el le pidió un favor sin consultarme antes, es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Entonces veo que no eres ningún tonto, y aceptaras trabajar en esta prestigiosa empresa... ¿O me equivoco? — sonrio el hombre con un aire que no le inspiró mucha confíanza al azabache, sin embargo sólo ignoro eso.

—En realidad... No, venía a todo lo contrario, señor.

—... ¿Quieres decir que no vas a aceptar mi oferta de trabajo?

—A eso venía... Se que es una gran oportunidad la que me esta usted ofreciendo, pero yo ya tenia mis propios planes al llegar a esta ciudad. Es por eso que no voy a aceptar su generosa propuesta.

—Eso quiere decir que ya te tenían un trabajo en la ciudad — supuso el mayor.

—Si, algo, así, la verdad es que un amigo creará su propia firma y yo seré parte de su equipo.

—Una nueva firma ¿eh? — se mostró interesado.

—Exactamente, señor.

—Que interesante... Bueno, pues si ya tenías planes, es una verdadera lástima que no puedas trabajar aquí. Digo, acá te iría muy bien y además estaba necesitando algo de personal...

—Eso pensé... Pero ya tengo un compromiso, y no les puedo fallar, en verdad discúlpeme.

—No te preocupes... Ya es tu decisión. Igual gracias por venir a decírmelo, tendré que hablar con recursos humanos para que búsque a otro abogado capacitado — le dijo con total tranquilidad.

—Gracias a usted por atenderme y querer ofrecerme su ayuda. No le quitaré más su tiempo, con permiso.

Craig se levantó de su asiento para retirarse, pero el hombre volvió a hablar.

—Espera muchacho — dijo williams sacando su tarjeta de presentación y extendiendo su mano hacia el — si cambias de opinión... Llamame.

Craig miro la tarjeta por varios segundos y por cortesía la tomo.

—Si, está bien, muchas gracias... — le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Adiós... Abogado tucker... — pronunció al verlo salir de su oficina. Se quedó viendo fijo la puerta y su expresión tranquila cambió a una más sería. Al parecer el sobrino de su socio no era tan interesado como el, y si no aceptó el trabajo mejor para el. No necesitaba a abogados que sólo buscarán hacer lo correcto sin pensar en su conveniencia, Así que craig tucker definitivamente no era el indicado para trabajar con el.

Craig volvió a tomar el ascensor y al entrar se encontró con dos empleados de la firma, al parecer abogados. Estos platicaban entre ellos mientras esperaban llegar a su piso y el azabache escuchaba en silencio.

—¿Y como vas con el caso de esa anciana? — pregunto uno de ellos. El otro empezó a reír un poco, cosa que llamó la atención de craig.

—No creo que esa anciana pueda seguir pagando el caso, así que simplemente lo dejaré. Por eso odio trabajar con personas tan mayores, que a duras penas logran mantenerse ellos mismos — dijo sin la más mínima pizca de compasión.

—¿Y que tan lejos pudiste ayudarla?

—No mucho, sus hijos ganarán el caso sin duda, y la dejaran de patitas en la calle.

El compañero de este negó algo apenado con la cabeza, pero con obvia hipocresía y una sonrisita de por medio. A ninguno de los dos les importaba lo que le sucediera a esa pobre mujer, mientras hubieran logrado sacarle todo el dinero que le quedaba todo estaba bien para ellos.

El azabache quedó tan sorprendido por esa conversación que no quiso guardar más silencio.

—Oigan... — hablo craig llamando la atención de ambos — ¿como es que les puede dar tan igual lo que pase con esa pobre señora?... Ella contaba con su ayuda, con la tuya — vio al otro a los ojos, bastante serio — ¿y lo único que te importa es sacarle lo poco que puede pagar? ¿Y sin haberla ayudado en absolutamente nada?

—... ¿Lo conoces? — se ofendió el hombre viendo a su amigo, pero este sólo negó — entonces seguramente eres nuevo ¿no?

—No, no trabajo aquí.

—Pues entonces no opines. Está conversación es entre nosotros — lo ignoro completamente, viendo a su amigo de nuevo y retomando la conversación.

Craig frunció el ceño y pensó en dejarle en claro lo que pensaba de él, sin embargo el ascensor se detuvo y estos salieron, dejándolo con las ganas de hablar.

—Tsk... ¿Que clase de abogados son estos? — hablo por lo bajo.

Al llegar a la planta baja, craig salió del ascensor y busco la puerta directo a la salida, mientras seguía pensando en la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

—O-Oye — le habló Thomas quién al verlo se acercó a él. Craig salió de sus pensamientos — ¿ya te vas? ¡Puta!

—Si, ya hable con el señor williams... — contestó mirándolo.

—Que bueno, y... — se apeno —Sólo por curiosidad... ¿Vendrás de nuevo? — vio de reojo a unos compañeros pasar.

—No lo creo, sólo venía a informarle algo a tu jefe.

—¡Coño! Es una lastima... Y pues, no me gusta el chisme, pero... ¿Trabajas con uno de sus socios? — pregunto con ojos curiosos.

—No, no, mi tío es uno de sus socios, pero no trabajo con el ni con ninguno de sus socios. Sólo soy un abogado que se acaba de mudar a la ciudad — explicó notando su clara curiosidad.

—Ah, eres abogado — sonrio.

—Si, y como mi tío es socio de williams, le habló para que me diera trabajo aquí, sin embargo yo ya tenia otros planes, y tuve que rechazar su oferta.

Thomas se decepcionó al oír eso, aunque apenas conocía al azabache le hubiera gustado verlo más seguido. Pero en el fondo pensaba que rechazar esa oferta de trabajo era lo mejor que podía haber hecho, pues no sabía a qué clase de empresa se estaría involucrando.

—Pero entonces eso quiere decir que trabajas en otra firma acá en la ciudad ¿no?

—Si, una que apenas estamos creando, aún no nos instalamos del todo.

—¿Y cómo se llama? — pregunto casi de inmediato.

—Black y asociados.

—Ya veo. Me da gusto que a pesar de que existe esta firma, aun hay nuevas firmas que se interesan en crecer en esta ciudad, sin importar que tan buena sea la competencia, ¡Perra de mierda! — se avergonzo tapandose la boca.

Craig empezó a reír a su modo. Thomas ya le comenzaba a caer bastante bien, además llamaba la atención en cualquier parte por sus repentinos insultos.

—Yo se que nuestra firma llegará a ser tan buena como esta — aseguró el azabache, observando la gran sala a su alrededor.

Thomas le sonrio con ternura.

—Les deseo mucha suerte en su nueva firma.

—Gracias Thomas... Emm, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—C-Claro, dime — lo vio atento.

—¿Eres el único que trabaja en el último piso, o más bien en el penhouse?

—... Si, sólo yo acompaño al señor williams en ese piso, es que soy como su asistente... — admitió el rubio con algo de incomodidad, craig noto eso.

—Eso fue lo que pensé, gracias por decirme.

—No es ningún problema... Así que... — sin saber que más decir, se rasco la nuca con pena — Bueno, tengo que regresar con mi jefe, adiós — se despidió mirándolo y dandose la vuelta, alejándose y entrando nuevamente al ascensor el cual casualmente se había detenido.

Craig sonrio levemente y siguió caminando hasta la salida. Ya fuera del edificio reviso su teléfono celular, notando un mensaje del castaño, en donde le informaba que se reunirían en el apartamento de token después del medio día. El azabache suspiro pesadamente y guardo su teléfono, mientras pensaba en que hacer el resto de la mañana.

Thomas llegó al piso donde trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo y observo el silencioso pasillo por largos minutos. En su expresión se notaba el cansancio, el estrés, y sobre todo, el temor. Pero sin más opción camino hacia la oficina de williams, tocando el timbre y avisando que era el, la puerta se abrió de forma rápida y respirando hondo se adentro.

—Ya guarde los documentos pendientes en el archivero... — aviso Thomas, mirándolo fijamente — ¿Necesita que lo ayude en algo más?

El hombre aparto la vista de la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y lo vio con expresión de aburrimiento.

—El día de hoy ha estado totalmente muerto. No han habido muchos casos y mis socios últimamente no han hecho jugadas sucias que requieran de mis servicios — dijo con fastidio — ¿que crees que estemos haciendo mal?

Thomas hizo un esfuerzo para no responder mal.

—Lo siento mucho, señor... Lo que sucede es que ese último grupo de abogados que contrato no son tan buenos en lo que hacen, los he visto frente a sus clientes, y no saben manejar la situación, ¡Carajo! — soltó de golpe manteniendo su expresión seria.

—... ¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestionó dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa.

—Pues que... Como ellos no saben mantener atado a sus clientes, ni mentirles como es debido, estos se dan cuenta de que estan siendo timados y deciden abandonar el caso de inmediato. Esta mañana otro cliente abandono su caso.

—Tsk, maldita sea, quizás tengas razón... Contrate a un montón de imbéciles sin experiencia, y ahora estoy ateniendome a las consecuencias — maldijo malhumorado.

—¿Los despedirá? — pregunto pensando en esa posibilidad, además de ya conocía muy bien a su jefe.

—¿Y tu que crees, inútil? Encargate de eso, ahora mismo — ordenó molesto.

—S-Si señor... —agacho la mirada sintiendo regañado y empezó a dirigirse hacia la izquierda, en donde se encontraba otra puerta y dentro su oficina.

—¡Y también Encargate de reclutar personal nuevo!... — grito para después masajearse la cien con notable estrés — estás mierdas sólo me pasan a mí... — se quejo el pelinegro cansado. Necesitaba encontrar a abogados fríos y expertos en su trabajo, de esos que no les importa robar a las personas con tal de llenarse los bolsillos de dinero y llevar los casos lo más Lejos posible.

De Vuelta a la casa de tweek y Kenny, los rubios ya habían regresado de romper su contrato con la empresa y se quedaron platicando un rato más en la sala, todos estos sentados. Butters se sentía como un imbécil después de haber caído en la red de esa firma corrupta y Kenny sólo decía que no había sido su culpa, sin embargo se seguía sintiendo mal. Tweek los veía preocupado desde su sillón y bajo la mirada, frunciendo el ceño con frustración.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¡Ya ni siquiera se si puedo confiar en un abogado! — exclamó butters, sintiendo la mano de Kenny en su hombro.

—Tranquilo... Dudo que haya peor firma que esa, pero al menos ya rompimos el contrato.

—Sin un abogado las cosas se nos van a complicar, necesitamos buena asesoría, Kenny. Cada día que pasa temo más a que envíen a karen a una casa de adopción — se inquieto butters en el sillón.

—Eso jamás lo voy a permitir — contestó serio — Mi hermana se va a quedar conmigo y punto.

—Pues algo debemos hacer, y rápido.

—... Vamos a buscar otro abogado — decidió el rubio de suéter naranja, butters lo vio.

—¿Y en donde conseguiremos un buen abogado, eh? Uno que no nos robe tan descaradamente.

—Bueno... — Kenny metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su suéter y sacó la tarjeta que le había entregado craig. El rubio la observo pensativo.

—¿Que es eso? — pregunto butters, mirando la tarjeta por curiosidad.

—Es una tarjeta de presentación... De una firma de abogados que acaba de llegar a la ciudad — explicó kenny prestandole la tarjeta, butters la tomó y leyó lo que decía en ella.

—Black y asociados... ¿Y serán confiables?

—No tengo ni la menor idea... ¿Que opinas tu tweek? — lo miro interrogante.

—Ngh, no estoy seguro. Pero quizás... Deberían de darles una oportunidad — respondió tweek, rascando un poco su mejilla pecosa.

—Mmm... No lose, son nuevos y...

—Williams profesional lleva años en esta ciudad, y es un asco — lo interrumpió tweek — se que no podemos confiar en cualquiera, pero siento que ellos pueden ayudarte... — dijo el rubio, recordando las palabras serias de craig.

Kenny lo pensó mejor. A lo mejor si debía darles una oportunidad, después de todo podía detectar cualquier pista de corrupción en el momento que empezarán a tomar el caso.

—Si... Quizás si, pero primero pediremos asesoría, luego veremos si los dejamos tomar el caso.

—¿Iremos con ellos? — butters apretó la tarjeta.

El rubio suspiro y asintió, dando así su respuesta afirmativa.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos ya mismo a explicarles el caso — los miro a ambos inquieto.

—Aún no podemos ir, el chico dijo que apenas se estaban como instalando o algo así en la ciudad, yo digo que esperemos unos cuatro días — hablo tweek.

—Ah... ¿Cuatro días?

— Podemos esperar... Si pueden ayudarnos en verdad, Realmente valdrá la pena esperar — lo vio esperanzado.

Butters sólo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su confortable calor y tratando de pensar en que todo saldría bien. Le preocupaba mucho lo que hicieran con karen, ella estaba triste en ese lugar y extrañaba a su hermano, no merecía sufrir.

Tweek observo apenado a la pareja y luego se levantó del sillón. Prefería darles un momento a solas, así que les dijo que iría a su habitación un momento. Cuando entró a su cuarto cerro la puerta con suavidad y observo su cama vacía, en eso camino hasta ella y empezó a quitarse sus botines negros de cuero para después recostarse boca arriba en las suaves sabanas que cubrían el colchón.

Volteando un poco su cabeza, miró la foto que se encontraba encima del pequeño gabinete a un lado. En ella aparecían el a sus diecisiete años juntos a sus padres, todos ellos con una linda sonrisa en el rostro y mostrándose como una familia feliz.

De nuevo la presión invadió su pecho, sintiendo un molesto nudo en la garganta que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en ellos. La frustración era insoportable, al saber que nunca más los tendría a su lado, que nunca más los podría abrazar ni contarles como estuvo su día. Ahora sólo le quedaba ser fuerte, dejar la cobardía a un lado, y mostrar de lo que era capaz, con tal de hacer pagar a quienes le arrebataron a sus padres.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cristalinos, deslizándose por sus mejillas y finalmente cayendo en las sabanas. No quería llorar, eso sólo lo hacía ver más débil, pero no podía evitarlo. Su corazón dolía, y mucho.

—N-No saben cuanto los extraño... — gimio entristecido — mi vida no ha sido la misma desde que se fueron, ngh.

Un recuerdo mucho más doloroso invadió la cabeza del blondo haciendo que abriera sus ojos impactado. En la imagen mental podía sus propias manos ensangrentadas, su cuerpo temblaba aterrorizado, y frente a él, se encontraban los cuerpos de sus padres, sin ninguna señal de vida.

—¡Ngh! ¡No! — sujeto su cabeza y la sacudió, queriendo sacar esa horrible imagen de su cabeza — Y-Ya basta... Ya basta, Ughh... — lloro en silencio, abrazando fuertemente su almohada y tratando de olvidar su dolor.

Por más duro que se viera por fuera, por más que quisiera que su corazón dejara de sentír esos sentimientos de tristeza, que se volviera de hierro, sabía que siempre seguíria teniendo una debilidad, y era el recordar su terrible pasado, un pasado que lo destrozó, lo hizo odiar a muerte a los responsables, y lo convirtió en lo que es ahora. Un joven rencoroso y frío, que no dejaría que nadie más le volviera hacer daño, de lo contrario sufrirían las consecuencias.

Más tarde en el departamento de token, los tres amigos de la infancia conversaban en la sala sobre su empresa. El afroamericano aún tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos legales y uno que otro papeleo, pero todo marchaba bastante bien y muy pronto estarían trabajando en su despacho.

—Ya quiero llevar mi primer caso — dijo el castaño sentado en el sofá, quien luego se inclino para sujetar la gaseosa que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro. En esta también había una taza con papás fritas.

—No eres el único clyde, yo también quiero empezar a trabajar. Esto de pasar todo el día sin hacer nada no es algo que me fascine — respondió craig mirándolo tomar su gaseosa.

—Calma chicos, aún faltan un par de días para que podamos empezar a trabajar tranquilos — le dijo token sentado en otro sofá frente a ellos — y en vez de quejarse por tanta espera deberían de aprovechar estos días libres, no lose, vayan a pasear por la ciudad hay muchos lugares entretenidos.

—Yo le sugeri a craig que fuéramos a un club, ya sabes, para disfrutar de unas nenas preciosas, pero me respondió con un jodido no — se quejo clyde, viendo al azabache con desaprobación — ¡es tan aburrido que me contagia!

Craig lo miró ofendido, lanzandole lo que le restaba de papá frita en la cara, el castaño se volvió a quejar.

—Sabes perfectamente que no me agradan esos lugares... — le recordó cruzandose de brazos.

—Si claro, lo que estas es traumado por eso del striper asesino, ¡pero será un club de puras chicas, viejo! — lo mojo un poco con su gaseosa.

—¡Ya te dije que no, imbécil! ¡Además no me mojes con esa maldita cosa! — se molesto al ver su camisa arruinada, en eso le arrancó la gaseosa de las manos y le dejó sobre la mesa.

—¡Ya dejen de actuar como unos jodidos adolescentes! ¡Están ensuciando mis muebles! — les grito el Moreno y estos se quedaron tranquilos — por favor, no tengan esa actitud frente a los clientes, porque definitivamente no los van a tomar enserio.

—A mi me van a tomar enserio — aclaró craig — en cambio a este payaso...

—No me llames payaso, viejo... — respondió con cara serena.

—Ah, ahora de repente te volviste serio.

—Ya basta los dos... — advirtió cansado y miro al azabache — Por cierto craig, ¿a donde fuiste esta mañana que decidiste cambiar esta reunión para después del medio día? Según tu, no tienes nada que hacer.

—Fui a williams profesional — respondió con simpleza, tomando otra papa frita y llevándosela a la boca.

Clyde lo vio sorprendido, como si le hubiera salido una cabeza mutante.

—¿Y que hacías ahí? ¿No me digas que ya estás pensando en traicionarnos? — lo señaló sin poder creerselo.

— Claro que no, sólo fui porque tenía que rechazar su oferta de trabajo — explicó para tranquilizarlo, aunque en realidad confundió más a sus amigos.

—No entiendo ¿Como que una oferta de trabajo? — pregunto token con una ceja levantada.

Al ver sus expresiones interrogantes, craig no tuvo más opción que darles la explicación completa, de cómo su tío era socio de williams y todo lo demás. Al terminar de hablar, token y clyde se le quedaron viendo aún un poco sorprendidos.

—¿Que? — pregunto craig extrañado.

—V-Viejo, eres el mejor jodido perro fiel del universo — lo admiro clyde con lágrimas en los ojos y dándole un repentino abrazo.

—¡Hey! Hazte a un lado — lo empujó al ver su nariz mocosa.

—Rechazar un trabajo en esa prestigiosa empresa, joder... Eso demuestra que enserio estas decidido a crecer profesionalmente en nuestra empresa — sonrio token mirándo divertido la escena.

—Ya se los había dicho ¿no? ¿O acaso creían que los estaba jodiendo?

Clyde soltó varias risas divertidas y trató de abrazarlo de nuevo sin tener mucho éxito al hacerlo, mientras token reía al verlos. Siempre manteniendo su amistad desde siempre y apoyandose entre sí, sin duda seguirían siendo un gran equipo.

A la mañana siguiente, tweek se levantó temprano y tomó un baño caliente, luego de eso se coloco una ropa más deportiva y salió de su cuarto. Kenny seguramente seguía durmiendo en su respectiva habitación con el rubio, así que sin hacer mucho ruido fue a la cocina para desayunar algo rápido y después salió a trotar.

El rubio corría por las calles de la gran ciudad y tenía una expresión tranquila, al menos el ejercicio lo ayudaba a liberarse de su estrés y a despejar más su mente. El viento a tempranas horas de la mañana también le daban algo de paz, sentirlo acariciar su rostro era relajante y lo animaban a seguir su recorrido.

Casualmente en el parque, un azabache también se había levantado temprano para ejercitarse un poco, sin embargo este se había levantado mucho más temprano e hizo una pausa para descansar, sentándose en uno de los bancos y observando las hojas de los árboles. Craig noto que sólo habían muy pocas personas en el parque, algunos leían algo, y hasta había un anciano dando de comer a las ardillas. Era un ambiente calmado, tanto como le gustaba a él. Y si iba a estar algunos días sin hacer nada al menos podía aprovecharlos para no descuidar su cuerpo y ejercitarse un poco, el no era un perezoso como clyde, le importaba estar en una buena condición física.

Y hablando de buena condición física, un rubio con ropa deportiva pasó cerca de él llamando su atención de inmediato. Tweek no le presto mucha atención ya que tenía su mirada fija enfrente, pero al escuchar a alguien llamarlo no pudo evitar detenerse.

—¡Hey! ¡Tu... Rubio! — dijo craig sin saber su nombre.

Tweek volteo a verlo raro y pensó en seguir su camino pero cuando el azabache se acercó lo suficientemente pudo reconocerlo de inmediato. Era ese chico abogado de nuevo.

—Hola... — lo saludo el azabache, mirándolo fijo.

—Ah... Eras tu... Hola — respondió a su saludo tranquilo.

—Perdón por llamarte rubio, pero es que ni siquiera se tu nombre...

—Pues no... Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, ¿porque decidiste hablarme entonces? — pregunto con expresión dudosa.

—¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera conocerte ahora? — se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo los árboles.

—...

—Escucha, si sigues molesto por lo de la bola de papel ya te dije que no fue intencional, que sólo...

—No estoy molesto por esa tontería... — le aclaro serio — aunque viniendo de un abogado se me hizo muy infantil, ¿cuantos años tienes?

—Fue un accidente. Mi amigo estaba molestándome y pues arroje esa bola de papel sin saber que estabas detrás. Como sea, no fue algo tan grave.

—Afortunadamente... ¿Eso quiere decir entonces que tu amigo es el infantil? — cuestionó sin darle mucha importancia al castaño.

—Si, es un idiota... — dijo aburrido y queriendose olvidar de eso —Así que... ¿Sales a trotar todos los días? — cambio de tema de inmediato.

—Casi siempre... — contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

—... Ya veo... ¿y que hay de tu amigo?

—Te gusta interrogar, Ngh.

—Sólo es una pregunta, busco algo de conversación... — explicó sin querer parecer un acosador ni nada.

—... A veces me acompaña.

Craig lo miro por un rato y no pudo evitar hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Siempre eres así?

Tweek dejo de observar los árboles al escuchar eso.

—¿Que quieres decir con... Así? — lo miro ofendido y frío.

—Pues... Para empezar me empiezas a intimidar con tu mirada, y segundo, siempre te ves algo malhumorado, ¿tan rápido te caí mal?

El rubio suavizó sus fracciones y evitó verlo a la cara. No necesitaba conocer a más personas, y mucho menos contestar a sus preguntas.

—No estoy malhumorado... Sólo... Me cuesta confiar en las personas ¿bien?

—Lo entiendo, pero no soy un criminal ni nada para que te pongas a la defensiva, tranquilo.

Hubo un corto silencio y craig lo veía un tanto curioso, algo en el blondo le llamaba bastante la atención, era algo misterioso.

—... Eres un abogado que se toma enserio su trabajo ¿no? — pregunto el rubio de repente, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Que?

—Mi amigo... Ya sabes, al que te diste tu tarjeta, necesita ayuda. Pero ayuda de verdad... Por eso te pregunto.

—Oh... Ya, comprendo... Pues si, les dije que me tomo enserio mi trabajo, no soy un estafador ni nada parecido...

—... Eso espero... Porque el ya decidió darles una oportunidad — le aviso sujetándose la cintura — más les vale ayudarlo.

—Que buena noticia, tu amigo posiblemente sea nuestro primer cliente — sonrio el azabache.

Tweek miró su sonrisa y luego se dio la vuelta.

—Tengo que seguir... Adiós — le dijo, dándole una Última mirada y retomando su recorrido.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! — levantó su mano, como si hubiera intentado atraparlo. Pero el rubio ya iba a medio parque —... ¿Que le pasa?... Ni siquiera supe su nombre... — dijo con decepción.

Continúara...


	4. Chapter 4

Para red no era ninguna novedad que su padre y su tío Thomas tuvieran una pésima relación de hermanos. Lo sabía desde que tenía memoria, y seguramente su difícil relación existía desde mucho más antes de que ella naciera, de hecho veía prácticamente imposible una reconciliación por parte de ambos. El tío Thomas, por lo poco que lo conocía, parecía un hombre bastante amable, correcto y con buenas costumbres. Su esposa Laura, también era muy amable y servicial, y sus primos, pues no lo negaba, también eran muy buenas personas. Sin embargo, a su padre no le fascinaba la idea de que ella fuera a visitarlos, de vez en cuando, decía que no tenía ningún problema con que se reuniera con sus dos sobrinos, pero al saber que probablemente su hermano empezaría a soltar sus comentarios venenosos referentes a el, prefería que red se quedara en la ciudad, pues existían muchas redes sociales, y podían comunicarse por ahí.

En fin, red ya se imaginaba porque su tío, no quería tener algo que ver con su padre, este último solía hacer jugadas sucias para mantener su negocio a flote, siendo totalmente inmune a las autoridades gracias a uno de sus socios, quizás eso era una aberración para su tío, y lo creía un delincuente, un tramposo, entre otras cosas más. Pero a pesar de eso, red tenía un fuerte lazo con su padre, uno que era imposible de romper, lo admiraba y respetaba, era prácticamente su héroe, aún sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía en el bar del cual llevaba toda la vida trabajando. Ella lo veía necesario, necesario para poder seguir teniendo la maravillosa vida que llevaban.

-Hola, papá - saludo red al entrar a la oficina de su padre.

El lugar era espacioso y se ubicaba en el segundo piso del bar. En las paredes habían varias estantes de licores y cerca del escritorio un mueble acolchado, en el cual la chica tomó asiento, mientras sujetaba una copa que estaba encima de la mesita de centro y se servía un poco de vino.

Skeeter vio a su hija por un momento y respondió a su saludo como de costumbre. Su atención sin embargo se fijaba más en el monitor de la laptop frente a el. El entrecejo del pelirrojo estaba serio y red lo escucho chasquear.

-¿Todo bien, papá? - pregunto después de tomar un sorbo de su licor.

-Si hija... Todo está de maravilla - contestó cerrando la laptop rápido y mirando hacia la pared.

Red supo que esa respuesta no era sincera, conocía a su padre, y en ese momento se notaba muy estresado. Dejando la copa sobre la mesa se levantó del sofá y camino hasta el, sentándose esta vez en el sillón frente al escritorio.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto sería, y sin querer escuchar otra mentíra.

El hombre suspiro cansado y decidido contar el motivo de su comportamiento.

-Te seré muy honesto, hija, aún me inquieta la muerte de Andrew - la vio con algo de preocupación.

-¿De tu socio? ¿Por que? - se extraño levantando una ceja - a los demás socios no les importo mucho, y tu tampoco eras muy unido a él.

-No se trata de eso. Su muerte fue demasiado extraña y nadie más que yo le ha dado importancia a eso. Yo digo que alguien lo planeo.

-Pero dijeron que el responsable fue uno de sus bailarines extranjeros, un striper asesino o algo así.

-Eso es sólo una suposición. Es imposible que uno de esos bailarines haya logrado matarlo teniendo el un montón de guardias protegiendolo, además las cámaras de vigilancia no grabaron nada, alguien las apago, ¿como rayos es posible que todo eso lo haya hecho un bailarín? Debió ser planeado por alguien mucho más preparado.

-Papá, creo que te estas preocupando demasiado por algo que no es tu problema. El está muerto, que más da, y ya la policía logrará encontrar al asesino - expresó la chica, dándole la más mínima importancia a ese tema.

-... Quizás tengas razón... No se porque me tiene tan intrigado eso - se rasco el entrecejo frustrado - es más, ya nisiquiera quiero pensar en eso, mejor dime que hizo tu primo al final, ¿se reunió con eddie? - pregunto interesado.

-Ah, cierto... Sobre eso. Craig rechazo la oferta de trabajo.

-¿Rechazo trabajar en en esa prestigiosa firma? - cuestionó sin poder creerselo - ¿por que?

-Me dijo que su amigo iba a inaugurar una nueva firma en la ciudad, así que ya tiene a su propio equipo y no los piensa abandonar para irse a trabajar en otra firma - explico pensando en la lealtad de su primo.

-No cabe duda de que ese muchacho es igual a su padre... -suspiro por el recuerdo vago de su hermano - Bueno, si decidió abandonar esa gran oportunidad es cosa suya. Yo ya hice todo de mi parte para ayudarlo.

-Almenos te lo agradeció, y tal vez en algún momento vendrá a hacerlo personalmente, ¿quieres que te sirva un poco de vino? Ayuda a calmar el estrés - cambio el tema de conversación y su padre asintió de inmediato, está sólo fue a servir más licor.

Mientras red hacia eso, skeeter trató de olvidarse del asunto de su ex socio. Su única inquietud, era pensar en la posibilidad de que un infiltrado se haya encargado de acabar con el sucio negocio de este, matandolo en el acto y sin dejar ni una sola huella. ¿Pero quien sería ese infiltrado y porque atacaba ahora? No tenía idea, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía en peligro, ya que el y sus socios, definitivamente no eran la excepción.

Craig regresó a su apartamento después de encontrarse con el rubio en el parque. Sin tener nada más que hacer en ese entonces, este sólo decidido ir darse un buen baño para después reunirse con su amigo clyde. El castaño quería ir al centro comercial para comprarse una nueva laptop y craig lo acompañaría, según clyde, porque el sabía más de esas cosas tecnológicas y sabría escoger la mejor.

Vistiendo sólo un suéter azul y jeans negros con zapatos de igual color, el azabache quedó en verse con clyde en su apartamento. Al llegar, craig tocó la puerta y espero a que su amigo abriera, y escuchando varios pasos torpes dentro, donovan abrió de manera brusca y lo hizo entrar a apuradas. Craig lo vio confundido, ya que el castaño buscaba sigilosamente algo debajo del sofá, sacando una especie de cofre de porcelana.

-Ehhh... - miró el objeto sin entender.

-Es mi cofre secreto, no hables en voz alta - explicó susurrando.

-¿Y que hay dentro? - no hizo caso al castaño y habló con normalidad, no era como si lo estuviera gritando de todas formas. Clyde acaricio el cofre con cariño.

-Mis ahorros, con esto comprare la laptop - dijo.

-Oh... Bueno, ¿y porque no la rompiste antes de que yo llegara? - se cruzó de brazos encogiendose un poco de hombros.

-No quiero hacerlo, es muy hermoso - lloro apenado, no quería arruinar su tesoro.

Craig volteo sus ojos y lo vio con expresión de, ¿es enserio, amigo?

-¿Como piensas entonces que vas a comprar la laptop, si el dinero sigue allí?

-¡La he guardado por años! - sollozo - me duele tener que romperlo, es por eso que pensé... Si tu podrías prestar...

-No - negó antes de que terminara su frase.

-Eres un insensible - lo miró con desprecio y aun sollozando.

-Y tu actúas como un niño llorón. Ya rompe esa cosa y vamonos - señaló el cofre - no tengo todo el día.

-¡Me dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer! - reclamo, sintiéndose engañado.

Craig suspiro y se volteo a ver las puertas que llevaban al balcón.

-... Saldré más tarde - le comento.

-¿A donde? - pregunto curioso.

-Pues... No se si lo recuerdes, pero mi abuela vivía en esta ciudad, y hace muchos años que no vengo a visitarla así que...

-Ya veo... Iras al cementerio.

-Si...

-... Bueno, supongo que no me queda de otra - miro su cofre entristecido - fue agradable apreciar tu belleza cada vez que colocaba dinero en ti, pero lamentablemente ya te ha llegado la hora.

Sin decir más, clyde camino con la cabeza gacha hasta el balcón y craig lo siguió. Todo parecía normal hasta que vio a clyde extender sus manos con el cofre sujetado, apuntó de soltarlo Para dejarlo caer desde el tercer piso.

-¿¡Que carajos vas a hacer!? - craig lo atrajo hacia el, jalandole la capucha de su suéter y evitando que dejara caer el objeto de cerámica.

-Ugh, ¡que mierda craig, me ahogas! - lo miro molesto al soltarse de su agarre.

-Ibas a lanzar esa cosa desde aquí ¡acaso te volviste loco! - exclamó quitándole el cofre de las manos.

-¿¡Que otra cosa podía hacer!? El suelo del apartamento se puede arruinar si lo rompo aquí, y no tengo nada lo suficientemente duro para romperlo.

-¿Y por eso prefieres matar al pobre individuo que esté cruzando la cera? No me jodas, clyde, eres un idiota.

-¿Tienes un mejor plan, señor genio? - lo miro interrogante.

-... Claro que si, si vas a romper esto en el asfalto, almenos hazlo desde abajo.

-... Este... Por supuesto, también pensé en eso, estaba por dec...

-Aja si, mejor salgamos de esto ya, vamos abajo... - entro al apartamento y clyde lo siguió deprisa.

Después de romper el cofre y soportar los lloriqueos de su amigo, craig le dio el dinero para que lo guardará en su mochila, luego de eso se fueron al centro comercial para comprar la laptop.

Mientras por otro lado, tweek se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación y se colocaba una franela de tela delgada, también unos shorts para probablemente quedarse en casa hasta la tarde. Recostandose en el suelo, el rubio empezó a hacer algunos ejercicios de yoga, siempre lo hacía después de salir a trotar y lo ayudaba a relajar sus músculos. Pero a los pocos minutos fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Ngh, adelante - dijo este en medio de su ejercicio.

-Perdón por interrumpir - hablo Kenny después de abrir la puerta y cerrarla suavemente. En eso lo miró y suspiro cansado.

-¿Sucedio algo? - lo vio atento.

-No, sólo quería avisarte que butters ya se va a su casa, y yo me iré con el. Quiero ver a karen, aunque intenten sacarme a las patadas de esa porquería de lugar - le informo cruzandose de brazos.

-No tienen ningún derecho de correrte, eres su hermano - se molesto un poco mientras estiraba sus brazos y respiraba profundo - ¿Y cuando regresas?

-En tres días, luego de eso, me gustaría que me acompañaras a ver al abogado. Butters va a estar algo ocupado y no podra venir conmigo.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-... Y después, comenzaremos con la próxima misión - le recordó con una expresión más sería.

Tweek asintió de igual forma y se incorporo del suelo. Mirándolo a los ojos, levantó su puño y Kenny lo choco con el suyo, despidiéndose así ambos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo va a salir bien, Kenny. Acabar con esos bastardos es importante, pero tu hermanita lo es más, concéntrate primero en ello.

-Si... Lo haré, adiós amigo.

-Adiós, y suerte.

Kenny le dio una última mirada al rubio y salió de la habitación. Tweek sólo prosiguió con su ejercicio y pensó en el problema de su amigo, por más duro que quisiera verse lo notaba triste, podía verlo en sus ojos. Karen era su única familia, y la estaba pasando mal sin ella, la extrañaba. Ahora sólo le quedaba confíar en esa nueva firma y contratar al mejor abogado, y ojalá este pudiera hacer bien su trabajo, para que karen, regrese con Kenny lo más pronto posible.

Y pensando en abogados, tweek no pudo evitar recordar al azabache en el parque. ¿Porque su repentino interés por conocerlo? Sin duda le pareció algo sospechoso, o quizás estaba siendo paranoico. No lo sabía, pero no podía confiar en las personas así como así, el abogado era algo extraño, pensó tweek.

Esa tarde, el cielo se comenzaba a tornar de un color gris, el viento soplaba de una manera mucho más fuerte y el frío estaba presente, todo indicando que pronto lloveria. Eso no fue impedimento para tweek, quien salió de su casa vestido con su abrigo negro, pantalones y botas de igual color, y un paraguas para evitar mojarse.

El rubio se dirigió directamente hacia el lugar que solía visitar casi todas las semanas, el lugar en donde se hallaba el único recuerdo de sus padres. Habría tomado un bus, pero prefería caminar, después de todo no era tan lejos y le incomodaba compartir el asiento con un desconocido que siempre buscaba sacarle conversación. Antes de entrar al inmenso jardín con lápidas y flores a la vista, se detuvo a comprar un ramo.

-Las de siempre por favor... - dijo Tweek a la amable anciana en el kiosco, con varias ramos de flores a su alrededor.

-Por supuesto jovencito - respondió la mujer, sabiendo muy bien que flores buscar. Dos bellos ramos de rosas blancas envueltas en papel - aquí tienes, corazón.

-Gracias - le pago a la anciana y tomo el ramo.

Tweek se empezó a alejar del puesto de la anciana y camino hacia el cementerio, notando a muy pocas personas ese día, seguramente por el mal clima. Cuando finalmente las encontró, observo las dos lápidas con una expresión serena, luego cerró sus ojos y los abrió más entristecido, se acercó a ambas lápidas con los nombres de sus padres tallados y se agacho, tocando suavemente el césped y colocando cada ramo en su lugar. En eso permaneció sentado ahí, mirandolas como si fueran los más preciado para el, pero con ojos llenos de un profundo dolor en el interior.

-... Mamá, papá... ¿Saben? Ya acabe con el primer responsable de su asesinato - hablo con un nudo en la garganta - no se si vayan a estar orgullosos de mi por lo que hice... Lo dudo, pero les juro que ese imbécil merecía ser castigo, Ngh... Estaba haciendo demasiado daño a personas inocentes, y yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, aún me falta terminar con lo que inicie, el no era el único responsable de su muerte, aún quedan otros cinco... Y no voy a estar en paz, hasta acabar con el último de ellos, ugh - agacho la cabeza dolido, apretando fuertemente sus dientes al sentir tanta frustración.

Tweek se limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano y en eso se escucha un fuerte trueno. Era cuestión de minutos para empezara a llover. La triste escena estaba siendo presenciada de lejos por craig, quien ya había visto la lápida de su abuela y también dejado un hermoso ramos de flores allí. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse del cementerio vio al rubio y se detuvo de inmediato, quería acercarsele, hablar con él, pero ya sabía lo reservado que era el chico. Después de pensarlo bien, craig se decidio y camino hasta el.

El rubio tenía la cabeza gacha y le daba la espalda a craig, quien cada vez más cerca busco tocar su espalda de forma amistosa, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, tweek se movió rápido y le sujeto el brazo con fuerza, evitando que lo tocará, esa acción dejó sin palabras a craig y ahora sentía adolorida su muñeca.

-U-Ugh, tranquilo, soy yo - dijo mirándolo.

Tweek lo veía serio y poco a poco fue ablandando su agarre, mientras se incorporaba del suelo y lo soltaba.

-Guao... Eso fue.. Tienes muy buenos reflejos ¿eh? - se rio un poco el azabache sobando su muñeca.

-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto desconfiado.

-Yo sólo...

-Que, ¿acaso me estabas siguiendo? Porque si es así más te vale que te largues ahora mismo - empezó a decir enojado y craig se sorprendió.

-Oye, yo no te estaba siguiendo - le aclaro - al igual que tu, también tenía a alguien a quien visitar. Mi abuela fue enterrada en este cementerio.

La expresión enojada de tweek se ablando un poco y miró el suelo apenado.

-... Lo siento.

-No pasa nada... Pero, ¿porque actúas siempre tan a la defensiva? Ya te dije que no soy ningún delincuente, y aún así me ves con desconfianza.

-Yo no confío en cualquiera... - dijo con voz fría.

-... Pero, te dije que podíamos conocernos... Este... - craig fijo su atención en las dos lápidas detrás del rubio y quiso preguntar - ¿son tus familiares?

-Son mis padres - contestó de inmediato.

Craig se apeno bastante al escuchar eso. Y sabía que no era su problema, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que les había pasado.

-... Lo siento mucho... -lo miro sereno.

Tweek no dijo nada, sólo lo veía serio.

-Y... ¿Puedo saber que fue lo que les pasó?

-No... No me gusta hablar sobre eso.

-Entiendo... No voy entrometerme ni nada. Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

-Si... Lo fue.

Craig miró el cielo y noto pequeñas gotas caer desde arriba. Estaba empezando a llover y para colmo había olvidado su paraguas. La mirada de tweek lo estaba intimidando como el día que lo vio por primera vez, pero no sentía temor, más bien llamaba mucho su atención.

-Si no te das prisa te vas a mojar - le aviso tweek, señalando la salida con su mano y después cruzandose los brazos.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso... Soy como inmune a la lluvia en realidad. No voy a enfermarme ni nada - le hizo saber con una ligera sonrisa.

-Aún así... Preferiría estar sólo... - se agacho y tomo su paraguas para después abrirlo.

Craig captó de inmediato que el rubio quería que se fuera y no tuvo de otra que respetar su privacidad. Sin embargo, antes de irse quiso saber algo.

-Emm... Muy bien, te dejaré sólo, pero... Me gustaría saber tu nombre por lo menos...

-Mi nombre no es importante... No necesitas saberlo - respondió seco.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo que quiera saberlo? Mira, ya te lo había dicho antes, podemos conocernos mejor. Acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad y sería interesante conocer a personas nuevas. Mi nombre es craig... Craig tucker - dijo este extendiendole la mano.

Por pura cortesía tweek la tomó, pero en ningún momento dijo su nombre.

-Así que...

-Enserio necesito estar sólo... Craig - volvió a decir tweek, dandose la vuelta para observar las lápidas con nostalgia.

El azabache suspiro resignado y antes de irse le echo una ojeada a ambas lápidas mientras caminaba y se despedía de tweek. Yéndose solamente con su apellido como información.

-Tweak... - susurro craig en el camino.

Tweek mantenía su mirada gacha y notaba como la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, mojando rápidamente las rosas de cada lápida y llenando los jarrones en la cual se encontraban.

-Así se mantendrán hermosas por mucho tiempo más... - sonrio tweek sin mucho entusiasmo, observando los nombres tallados en las lápidas y recordando algunos momentos junto a sus padres.

Más tarde, en el edificio williams profesional, ya era de noche y todos los empleados se habían retirado de la empresa. Sólo dos personas seguían dentro del edificio en el último piso, justo donde se ubicaba el penhouse. Un Thomas cansado terminaba de ordenar todo y después salió de su oficina, encontrándose con su jefe fuera, el hombre estaba de pie y miraba por la gigantesca ventana de vidrio, observando la iluminada ciudad de noche mientras aún llovía.

-Y-Ya termine todo lo que estaba pendiente señor... - tartamudeo el chico mirándolo.

-...

-Mañana mismo los abogados tendrán que firmar su carta de renuncia. Y no podrán quejarse de su despido cuando les diga los motivos ¡Chupa vergas! - cerró sus ojos por el insulto y miró el suelo apenado.

El abogado volteo a verlo con expresión seria y camino lentamente hacia el. Thomas sintió nervios al escuchar sus pasos cerca.

-... ¿Y ya publicaste el anuncio en donde buscamos abogados mucho más capacitados? - cuestionó sin apartar su mirada del joven.

-S-Si, pero... ¡Mierda! - exclamó mirándolo con algo de preocupación.

-¿Que? ¿Que quieres decirme?

-... Creo que será un poco difícil encontrar a abogados con todas esas cualidades ¡puta! Ngh, lo sé porque he entrevistado a muchos y casi ninguno reúne todo lo que buscamos.

-Eso no me importa, tu sólo sigue buscando a mejores abogados, y escuchame bien inútil. Los quiero trabajando aquí en menos de una semana ¿¡esta bien!? - alzo la voz y el rubio asintió rápido.

-Esta bien... S-Señor... - dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

-No puedo creer que perdí dinero gracias a esos imbéciles. Todo es tu culpa - lo señaló molesto.

-¿Mía? Pero si usted... -Antes de que Thomas pudiera terminar su frase, el hombre lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa y lo hizo impactar su espalda contra la pared de manera brusca, haciéndole quejarse un poco por el dolor del golpe - U-Ughh.

-Todo fue tu culpa y lo sabes muy bien, eres tan inútil que nisiquiera eso pudiste hacer bien. Joder, en verdad que eres una maldita carga - lo miro con odio, apretandole el cuello con sus manos e impidiéndole respirar.

-N-No... Por... Favor... Ngh - decía Thomas con dificultad, perdiendo cada vez más la respiración.

-Eres una basura... Al igual que tu maldita madre... - lo soltó de golpe.

El rubio empezó a toser en el suelo agachado y apretó sus dientes frustrado. Cada vez que williams hablaba mal de su madre la sangre le hervía, no tenía ningún derecho a ofenderla de esa manera.

-Si no fuera por mi, estarías deambulando por las calles de la ciudad, como un vago muerto de hambre, del que nadie, absolutamente nadie se compadeceria - siguió humillandolo -... No vales nada, thomas...

-... ¿Y usted?... Tsk, usted no es más que un maldito resentido infeliz... - le habló con desprecio, haciendo enojar más al hombre.

-Con que eso piensas... Pedazo de basura.

Thomas se levantó rápido del suelo y sin poder esquivarlo recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendolo caer arrodillado en el suelo y sujetándose su estómago adolorido.

-A-Aghh...

-¿Te quedaron más ganas de insultarme?... Vamos, adelante, dime lo que piensas de mi - lo miro desafiante.

Pero el chico sólo se quedó callado esta vez, agachando su cabeza resignado, se levanto como puedo del suelo y se empezó a alejar de este.

-Si, excelente idea, lo mejor será que te largues a su habitación, infeliz... Tsk - chasqueo ofendido, mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana con expresión fría - tu eres el que pierde cada vez que me llevas la contraria...

Thomas camino por el largo pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta, rápidamente busco la llave en su bolsillo y la abrió, adentrándose a la habitación en donde se quedaba cada noche. Al cerrar la puerta tras de él se fue directo a la cama y se sentó, en eso se masajeo la cien, sintiéndo una enorme rabia crecer dentro de él. Pero de nada servía decir lo que pensaba, porque volvería a suceder lo de minutos antes. Y la que más saldría perjudicada en todo esto, sería su madre.

Sin saber que hacer, el rubio se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y sollozo en silencio. Su vida era un infierno, y sólo tenía dos opciones, soportarla y esperar a que williams dejara de vengarse de su madre, o enfrentar a williams y hacerlo enojar más, corriendolo así de su empresa y hundiendo todavía más a su madre, mientras que el se quedaría en la calle, sin un techo, sin dinero, sin absolutamente nada para sobrevivir. Además de que cada día su jefe destrozaba más su autoestima, usando su síndrome como arma para hacerlo sentir cada vez más inútil.

Al día siguiente, craig tuvo que convencer a clyde para que lo acompañara a hacer su rutina de ejercicio. Sólo que en vez de sólo trotar por el parque, pensó que sería buena idea inscribirse en un gimnasio, así podrían ejercitarse cada día temprano antes de irse a trabajar. Esa idea no le encantó al castaño, pues toda esa rutina de ejercicio siempre se le había hecho demasiado tediosa, sin embargo, al final aceptó.

Craig soportaba aburrido los quejidos de clyde durante todo el trayecto, el castaño no aguantaba nada. Y después de preguntar a un desconocido en donde se hallaba el gimnasio más cercano estos fueron directo hacia allá.

-Date prisa, clyde - le dijo a su amigo quien a duras penas logró alcanzarlo - creo que es aquí - miró al gimnasio frente a él, arriba sólo decía gym y por el sonido de las máquinas era claro que no se equivocaba.

-No es... Justo - jadeo exhausto - tu tienes piernas más largas y se te hace más fácil - se quejo el castaño.

-No es mi culpa que cada día estés más gordo, deberías de agradecer que al menos me preocupo por ti.

-Que no estoy gordo, Tsk... - frunció el ceño.

-Como sea, entremos.

Al entrar notaron sólo a unas pocas personas ejercitandose. Algunos usando las máquinas y otros levantando una que otra pesa.

-Y bien... ¿Quien se encargará de la inscribirnos? - pregunto clyde al no ver a nadie con porte de entrenador.

-Espera un momento... - craig abrió grande sus ojos al verlo de nuevo.

Tweek se encontraba sentado sólo en el ring en posición de indio, meditando con los ojos cerrados y respirando hondo.

-¿Que? ¿Pasa? - clyde lo miró confundido.

-Es el... Otra vez... - dijo.

-No se de que me estás hablando.

Craig señaló con su mano hacia el ring y clyde miró al blondo detalladamente. Al caer en cuenta de quien era también se sorprendió un poco.

-¡Hey! es ese chico al que le lanzaste la bola de papel - recordó divertido.

-Si, es el... ¿Que hará aquí?

-Pues creo que es obvio que también se ejercita en ese gimnasio, torpe - comentó.

-... Iré a hablar con el - camino hasta el ring.

-Oye, espera ¿Y que hay de la inscripción? - pregunto siguiéndolo, pero el azabache no parecía muy interesado en eso por el momento - ¿Además porque quieres hablar con el chico que nos miró con cara de pocos amigos? ¿Te volviste loco, tucker?

-Ya deja de hacerme tantas preguntas y busca una máquina para entrenar, clyde - lo miro algo cansado y siguió su paso. Clyde dejó de seguirlo y bufo molesto, mientras consideró en hacer lo que le dijo.

-Busca tu centro... - hablo tweek en voz baja y sin abrir sus ojos -... Necesito tener la mente en blanco, Ngh, pero últimamente me cuesta tanto - arrugó su nariz y busco concentrarse, pero una voz se lo negó.

-Buenos días, rubio, no sabía que también ibas al gimnasio -sonrio craig, mirándolo desde abajo y sujetando una de las cuerdas del ring.

Tweek se sobresalto al escucharlo y abrió sus ojos con un ligero gruñido.

-De acuerdo... Hoy me será imposible encontrar mi centro - suspiro.

-¿Encontrar tu centro? Que interesante... Eso de meditar, es algo budista o no se que más - pensó con notable interés.

Tweek se le quedó viendo y levantándose se acercó a él, agachandose para verlo más de cerca.

-¿En serio no me estás espiando? Esto ya me parece demasiada casualidad - cuestiono con sospecha.

-Pues si, está es otra casualidad por muy extraño que parezca. Sólo me pareció buena idea inscribirme en un gimnasio, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que te encontraría aquí.

-... Así que vas a inscribirte.

\- Así es, yo, y el chico gordo que ves por allá - señaló al castaño a quien se le dificultaba levantar una simple pesa.

-Bueno... - volvió a suspirar y bajó del ring - sígueme.

Esa acción confundió a craig, quien sin pensarlo mucho lo siguió. Cerca de la entrada había un escritorio y sobre este un pequeño cuaderno, tweek lo sujeto y empezó a escribir en el.

-Este... ¿Eres el ayudante del instructor o algo así? - dijo sin entender porque el rubio lo inscribia.

-No, el instructor soy yo, bueno yo y mi amigo, pero el no se encuentra ahora. ¿Cual era tu nombre?

Craig se quedó en silencio al oír eso. Eso quería decir que lo vería todos los días.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Te quedaste mudo o que?

-Ah, no... Sólo me sorprendió un poco que tu vayas a ser mi instructor - admitió.

-¿Por que?

-Ehh... No, por nada... - se rasco la nunca sin saber que responder.

-Tu nombre.

-Pero si te lo acabo de decir ayer, se me hace que nisiquiera me estabas prestando atención - se ofendió un poco.

-Ngh, soy malo recordando nombres ¿bien? Sólo dímelo.

-... Craig tucker.

-Muy bien... ¿Y tu amigo?

-Su nombre es clyde, clyde donovan - pronunció mirando lo que anotaba el rubio.

-Ok... Ya esta, serían treinta dólares el mes por los dos... - le informo.

-Bien...

Mientras craig pagaba, clyde se la estaba pasando algo mal con la pesa, pues el castaño quiso probar con un peso que era demasiado para el. Y cuando empezó a sentir sus brazos como gelatina pidió ayuda.

-¡Aghh, a-ayúdenme, voy a morir! - exclamó clyde temiendo por su vida.

Craig y tweek corrieron rápido hacia el y le quitaron la pesa de encima, clyde suspiro aliviado.

-¿Porque haces cosas tan tontas? - pregunto craig con una ceja levantada.

-Esto es demasiado peso para alguien que apenas está empezando... - dijo Tweek mirándolo.

-Es que quería impresionar a ese linda chica que está por allá - sonrio cansado mientras la señalaba.

-Se nota que llamaste su atención, porque no deja de burlarse de tu metida de pata - expresó tweek cruzado de brazos.

Craig sonrio un poco por el comentario.

-Ahh... - se quejo con fastidio - ¿entonces con que debo empezar? O lo más importante, ¿quien me va a instruir?

-Pues yo...

-... ¿Que? - clyde lo miró raro - espera, ¿tu porque...

-El es el instructor, amigo. Así que debes hacerle caso - dijo craig.

-Bueno... Que más da, dime que hacer rubio con mirada intimidante - comentó clyde.

-... Claro... Sígueme... - le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y camino hasta el ring.

\- Clyde... Creo que no debiste haber dicho eso... - le susurro mientras seguían a tweek.

-¿Por que? - lo miro.

-...

Tweek se acercó al saco de boxeo y lo sujeto, en eso miró al castaño.

-Si lo que quieres es sacar musculo, primero debes bajar de peso... - dijo.

-No soy gordo.

-No te engañes a ti mismo, es obvio que si... - contestó tweek observándolo. Craig no pudo evitar soltar una risa - en fin, golpea el saco doscientas veces, hasta que ya no sientas los brazos.

-¿Eh? ¡Es mucho! - se quejo.

-¿Quien es el instructor aquí? Ponte los guantes y empieza ya... - dio la orden clara, soltando el saco y mirando a craig - y tu, sígueme...

-Joder... El se está vengando... - dijo clyde mientras se colocaba los guantes y veía al instructor malvado de reojo.

Tweek subió al ring y le dijo a craig que lo hiciera también. Cuando el azabache subió miró los guantes de boxeo en el colchón y también unas manoplas.

-Antes de empezar... ¿Prefieres usar las maquinas o practicar boxeo, artes marciales mixtas, yoga o...

-Espera, espera... - parpadeo varias veces y miro a su amigo golpeando el saco ya exhausto - ¿porque no le diste esas opciones a clyde?

-Ah... Sólo quise darle una pequeña lección.

-Lo supuse...

-Bueno, tu ya eres delgado, y hasta tienes un cuerpo tonificado, ¿ya ibas al gimnasio antes?

-Si, aunque no suelo usar muchos las máquinas, prefiero entrenar mi cuerpo sin tener que soportar tanto peso.

-Ya veo... Entonces no te molestara empezar prácticando conmigo - propuso tweek viéndolo negar con la cabeza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sabes boxeo, artes marciales mixtas, y hasta yoga? Increíble...

-Si no supiera nada de eso no te hubiera dado opciones. Mira, colocate esos guantes y empieza dandome varios golpes - le indico mientras el se colocaba las manoplas.

Craig terminó de ponerse los guantes y miró serio al blondo, quien se paro frente a él y espero listo a que le propinara el primer golpe.

-Bien, empieza... - dijo preparado.

-Este... Pero podría golpearte demasiado fuerte, ¿estarás bien? - pregunto antes de empezar.

-¿Me crees una princesa? Empieza - respondió serio.

-... Ok... -sin hablar más, craig dio el primer golpe y tweek lo recibió sin ningún problema, luego lo golpeó las manoplas varias veces más, pero tweek noto que no estaba dándolo todo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes golpear? - pregunto bajando las manoplas.

-Ehh...

-Ye te dije que puedo soportarlo, vamos, golpea con todas tus fuerzas.

Craig frunció el ceño y respiro hondo, quizás si temía lastimarlo en el fondo, pero el blondo era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Esta vez los golpes fueron más fuertes, tweek noto el cambio.

-¡Muy bien, sigue! - exclamó tweek soportando cada puñetazo.

Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que tweek le dijo que parara. Craig respiraba algo agotado y lo vio quitarse las manoplas.

-Nada mal para ser tu primera vez. Sin embargo, la posición de tus brazos estaba mal y los golpes estaban descordinados - lo crítico.

-Es lógico, jamás he practicado boxeo. Lo poco que se lo he visto por televisión - explicó craig.

-Esta bien, poco a poco aprenderás, y para eso, tienes que ver como lo hago yo. Ahora tu colocate Las manoplas, esta vez yo te golpeare a ti.

Craig no supo porque, pero sintió nervios al escuchar eso. Quitándose los guantes, ambos cambiaron de roles, y tweek se alistaba para lanzar el primer golpe.

-¿No vas a decirme primero cómo sujetar estas cosas? - pregunto.

-Es fácil, sólo manten tus manos de frente y no aflojes los brazos - le indico.

Craig se preparo he hizo lo que tweek le dijo, y mirándolo fijo recibió el primer impacto. No sabía si las manoplas estaban dañadas o el rubio era jodidamente fuerte, pero sus manos ardieron de inmediato y tweek no golpeaba con cada vez más fuerza y rapidez.

-E-Espera un momento - se alejo rápido de este y tweek lo miró confundido.

-¿Que sucede?

-No es que me sienta débil... Pero creo que te estas emocionado, me duelen las manos - le dijo apretando un poco sus dientes.

-... Perdón, supongo que si me desquite un poco contigo.

-¿Desquitarte? ¿De qué?

-De nada, empezamos de nuevo - le dijo.

-Bien... Pero calmate un poco.

-¿Tan poco aguantas?... - se burló.

-Oye... No es gracioso, apenas soy nuevo en esto. Es mas, quiero apostar contigo, si logro aguantar tus golpes bestiales tu me dirás tu nombre - le mostró una sonrisita confiada.

Tweek lo míro fijo y soltó una ligera sonrisa al escuchar eso.

-Si eso te motiva para darte fuerza... Acepto la apuesta. Pero si tu no logras aguantar, y tocas la cuerda del ring, saltarás la cuerda cien veces, allá junto a tu amigo - sonrio desafiante.

-Hecho... - aceptó.

-Pues prepárate, porque no seré suave... - le advirtió posicionandose.

Craig también se posicionó y pensó en la apuesta. En verdad quería saber su nombre, era extraño, pero sentía que necesitaba saberlo, a el nunca le había importado tanto el nombre de un recién conocido.

Tweek lanzó el primer golpe y craig no se quejo, eso lo hizo aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes, y esta vez el ardor se hacía presente en las manos del azabache, quien trataba de disimular esa molestia. Tweek dio un golpe tras otro y craig daba uno que otro paso hacia detrás, pues el impacto de los golpes eran muy fuertes pero aún así lo estaba soportando. De un momento a otro craig choco con las cuerdas del ring y maldijo, pero en un rápido movimiento, el rubio le dio un último golpe haciéndole quejarse un poco por el ardor y al verlo bajar la manopla, lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro bruscamente en el colchón.

-¡Ugh! - soltó craig con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando al rubio agacharse a la altura de su rostro y mostrando una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Yo gane...

-... Eres una bestia.

-Gracias... - tweek lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y craig se quito las manoplas - ¿como están tus manos?

-Me arden... - contestó.

-Se van a poner bien, sólo, ponlas en la cubeta de hielo que está por allá - señalo hacia atrás.

-... Si...

-... Recuerdalo bien, cien saltos en la cuerda.

-Si, si, ya lo se... - algo desanimado, el azabache busco bajarse del ring.

-Mi nombre es tweek... Tweek tweak - le dijo antes de que se bajara.

Craig se volteo a verlo con sorpresa y miró una sonrisa en su rostro. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, y aunque resultó perdedor tweek le dio esa valiosa información.

Continúara...


End file.
